BEFORE SUNSET
by Uchiha Vnie-chan
Summary: Without Words /Seharusnya sejak awal aku berpura tidak mendengar cintamu. Tidak membiarkanku jatuh cinta padamu. Kau tahu, sekarang aku terluka. Karena semua itu datang dan pergi, tanpa sepatah kata./ a GaaSakuNejiSasu fic with NejiHina.
1. Stand by me

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**BEFORE SUNSET** © Uchiha 'Kim Bum' Vnie-chan

.

.

Genre(s) : Romance/General

Rated : T

Main character : Haruno Sakura, Sabaku no Gaara, , Hyuuga Neji

Pairing(s) : STRAIGHT

Warning : OOCness

.

.

**Stand by me... Together make it love, Forever making you smile.**

.

.

Summary : Sebelum matahari terbenam, temukanlah cinta sejatimu. "Aku... Tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang." "Jika minta maaf saja berguna, untuk apa ada hukum..." "...dan juga polisi." Stand by me...

.

.

"Kau ingat perjanjian itu 'kan?"

"Ngg...?"

"Temukan Flying Clover berhelai empat. Dan kau akan terbebas dari kutukan yang ku berikan."

"Ta-ta-tapi..."

"Cari. Dan temukan."

"Itu terlalu sulit..."

"Atau kau lupa dengan kutukan yang ku berikan? Aku ingatkan, kau akan kehilangan cinta sejatimu selamanya."

"Aku..."

"KUBILANG CARI DAN TEMUKAN! ATAU KUTUKANKU AKAN MENJADI KENYATAAN. WAHAHAHAAAHAHA...!"

"Tidak! Jangan! Kyaa...!"

Sontak, gadis berambut merah muda bangun dari tidurnya—loncat, berguling, dan sukses menimbulkan bunyi berdebum saat tubuh langsingnya membentur lantai.

"Hhh... hhhh... hhhh..." nafasnya menderu. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari seluruh tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa pening, mungkin terbentur lantai terlalu keras.

Mata emeraldnya menyiratkan ketakutan, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya.

Ruangan berukuran sedang dengan cat berwarna merah muda pucat, laptop di atas meja belajar, majalah remaja yang berserakan di lantai, dvd dan komik yang menumpuk di sudut ruangan, lemari-dengan pintu yang terbuka- penuh dengan pakaian, juga cermin yang tepat berada di hadapannya yang memantulkan sosok dirinya sendiri dengan penampilan berantakan. Sama seperti kondisi ruangan itu.

"Ini benar kamarku. Rupanya yang tadi hanya mimpi. Nightmare..." ia menghela nafas lega.

Oh ya, ada satu benda yang luput dari pandangannya. Benda yang sangat penting—setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Jam dinding. Berbentuk hati. Berwarna merah muda. Dengan jarum jam yang menunjukan angka 07.00.

"Kyaa! Aku terlambat!"

Dan sedetik kemudian, hanya siluet gadis berambut merah muda yang terlihat melesat menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

"Kesiangan lagi, Sakura?" Gadis berambut merah muda bernama Sakura itu menoleh—mendapati sosok lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" senyum cerah menghiasi wajah gadis itu melihat sang pujaan hati. Namun ekspresinya berubah saat mengatakan "Ya. Kesiangan. Lagi."

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan telat tidur," tangan Sasuke tergerak, lalu mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Aku mimpi buruk lagi..."

Mata onyx itu menatap lekat gadis di hadapannya. Gadis yang sudah 3 tahun menemani hidupnya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo ke kantin. Kau bilang tadi belum sempat sarapan, 'kan?"

"Hmm."

Sakura menatap tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis, membiarkan tangan itu menuntunnya menuju kantin, di mana mereka makan dalam diam.

Sambil menyatap nasi goreng stawberry-nya, Sakura diam-diam melirik ke arah lelaki bermata onyx yang duduk di hadapannya sambil meminum cappucino.

Dan gadis itu merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap kekasihnya itu. Entah sejak kapan Sakura merasa seperti itu.

Sasuke memang bukan tipikal lelaki romantis yang selalu memberinya bunga mawar, surat cinta atau puisi. Tidak pula mengirimkan ucapan dan sapaan sayang yang membuat Sakura tersenyum sendiri membacanya. Tapi Sakura yakin, Sasuke mencintainya.

Entahlah, sekarang semuanya terasa sangat jauh, hambar, datar.

"Sasuke-kun?" jemari Sakura membelai lembut pipi Sasuke, "Kau tak apa? Kau sakit?"

"Hn. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedang mencoba untuk fokus pada ulangan Fisika nanti siang."

"Oh."

"Sakura."

Sakura kembali menatap mata onyx Sasuke, "Ada apa?"

"Pulang sekolah, ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Meskipun sedikit bingung, Sakura mengangguk, "Baiklah."

"Ayo kita ke kelas."

.

.

Bel menandakan jam pelajaran terakhir sudah usai, membangkitkan kembali semangat siswa-siswi yang sempat drop. Setelah mengucapkan salam kepada sensei yang mengajar, satu persatu dari mereka berhamburan keluar. Ada yang memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, mengikuti les atau kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, atau hanya nongkrong-nongkrong dan cuci mata di mall.

"Sakura, ayo."

Jemari Sasuke bertautan dengan jemari Sakura. Lalu mereka melangkah meninggalkan kelas sambil bergandengan tangan diiringi tatapan iri dari para gadis seantero sekolah. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. Tentu saja, mendapatkan lelaki terpopuler di sekolah adalah sebuah kebanggaan.

"Kau mau bicara apa Sasuke?"

Sasuke berbalik. Mata onyx-nya menatap mata emerald Sakura, tajam.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku pikir, lebih baik kita putus saja."

...

Hening. Sakura terlalu shock untuk mengutarakan ketidaksetujuannya. Hatinya terlalu hancur demi mendengar satu kalimat yang diutarakan pria itu. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Begitupun seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya.

Dan perlahan, air mata mulai jatuh menganak sungai di pipi Sakura yang memucat.

"Kenapa..."

...

"Lebih baik seperti ini."

"Tapi kenapa Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam. Tampak ragu untuk memberikan alasan.

Air mata Sakura semakin mengalir deras. Mata emerald yang selalu bercahaya itu terlihat redup.

"Apa aku membuat kesalahan yang tidak bisa kau maafkan? Atau kau berpaling demi gadis lain?"

"Bukan begitu. Mungkin ini hal yang sepele, tapi sangat prinsipil."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak mengerti, "Apa hanya karena itu?"

"Tapi justru karena ini benar-benar nyata, maka kita harus berpisah. Kalau tidak, kita bisa mengecewakan banyak pihak."

"Kita bisa bicarakan..."

"Mungkin kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

Mata onyx itu tak berani lagi untuk menatap sosok gadis di hadapannya.

Sasuke berbalik, melangkah perlahan—namun pasti, menjauh.

"TERIAKAN NAMAKU, SASUKE! DAN KATAKAN KALAU KAU SUDAH TIDAK MENCINTAIKU LAGI!" raung Sakura.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti.

Lelaki itu menoleh, dan senyum sinis terukir di wajah tampannya. "You're annoying."

Dan sedetik kemudian, Sasuke benar-benar melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang semakin menangis histeris.

Dan tanpa Sakura ketahui, betapa sulit kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Betapa berat langkahnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Betapa dia tidak mampu menatap wajah gadis yang dicintainya menangis karena dirinya. Betapa hatinya juga hancur, remuk.

**...Toh, cinta memang tak selamanya harus memiliki, 'kan?**

.

.

Langkah gadis berambut merah muda itu terseok-seok. Orang yang melihatnya pasti menyangka gadis itu akan segera tidak sadarkan diri. Ia terus menyusuri jalan setapak taman Konoha. Terluntang-lantung tanpa tujuan.

Otaknya belum mampu merekam apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat.

Dan kini ia benar-benar kehilangan kekuatannya. Bahkan kehilangan semangat untuk hidup. Tubuhnya merosot, jatuh di atas jalan setapak. Terduduk lemas di sana, dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatan sebelumnya : menangis. Menumpahkan segala emosi dan rasa sakit yang ada dalam dirinya.

"Tidak baik seorang gadis menangis di tengah jalan seperti ini."

...

Tangan pucat terulur. Menawarkan selembar kain putih polos—saputangan pada gadis itu.

Mata emerald Sakura melirik sosok di hadapannya—takjub.

'Apakah ini yang disebut dengan malaikat penolong?'

"Mengapa wanita merasa mereka terlihat cantik saat menangis? Padahal itu sebuah kesalahan besar."

"Hwaaa...!" Sakura menangis makin histeris. Mengundang banyak perhatian orang-orang di sekitar situ, menimbulkan bisik-bisik dan tatapan aneh dari mereka.

"Sepertinya ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar..." "Lelaki macam apa dia yang membiarkan wanitanya menangis seperti itu..."

Ups! "Ah, ini tidak seperti yang kalian kira," sosok yang berdiri di hadapan Sakura mencoba menjelaskan. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap sedikit membungkuk; seperti sedang memohon maaf.

"Ku mohon, jangan menangis. Mereka bisa mengira kalau aku memukulmu..."

"Hiks... Hiks..." Sakura masih terisak. Namun setidaknya, ia sudah lebih tenang sekarang.

"Ini. Ambilah. Kau sangat membutuhkannya saat ini," tangan sosok itu terjulur, meraih tangan Sakura, lalu meletakan sapu tangan di genggaman gadis itu.

"Terima kasih," gumam Sakura.

Sosok itu berbalik, siap melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu! Ini, saputanganmu."

Sosok itu tersenyum tipis, menambah nilai plus wajah tampannya, "Untukmu."

Sakura menatap sapu tangan di tangannya. Sudah basah oleh air matanya sendiri. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku bahkan belum mengenalmu. Siapa...?"

Kini senyuman di wajah tampan sosok itu melebar. Sorot mata dingin tapi menyentuh. "Kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku akan memberitahumu. Ja matta!"

Dan dengan kalimat perpisahan itu dia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

Tanpa disadari, jemari Sakura menelusuri setiap inci sapu tangan putih polos itu. Sampai akhirnya jemarinya menemukan sesuatu yang tak biasa. Rajutan.

"H NJ..."

.

.

"Nee-chan! Aku berangkat!"

Terdengar suara mobil dihidupkan, lalu digas. Dan sejurus kemudian, Ferrari berwarna hitam itu melesat pergi, mengarungi jalanan mulus yang cukup ramai.

"_a shiwioon maeum in gul a shiwioon maeum in gul_

_gyutteh issuhdo unjenah geulioon gul_

_Hey my girl_

_yoori chulum negen boolanhan meum in gul_

_a shiwioon maeum in gul a shiwioon maeum in gul_

_gyutteh issuhdo unjenah geulioon gul_

_Hey my girl_

_idehro nul poomaneh damgo shippuh_"

Ferrari hitam terus meluncur di atas aspal.

Mulut sang pengemudi tampak komat-kamit mengikuti lirik lagu yang diputar di I-pod-nya. Kepalanya terangguk-angguk—ia sangat menikmatinya. Untung saja matanya tak ikut terpejam. Karena kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, bisa gawat.

"_hessal dalmeun nuh eh geu miso_

_barameu dalmeun ni hyanggi ddaddeut han soomgyul_

_shinggeu luh oon nuh eh nootbit chi jowa_

_hengbokeh hanaleum chwihan_

_sarangi ggoomi dwelggabwa da sarajil ggabwa_

_gyutteh itneun ni soneul ggok jabgeh dweh_

_(shashala shalallala hey my_

_shashala shalallala hey my girl_

_shashala shalallala in my heart)_

_Youngwonhi muhmoolluh jwo"_

_Rambut merahnya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin. Menampakan sebuah tatoo yang terukir di keningnya. Ai._

_"a shiwioon maeum in gul a shiwioon maeum in gul_

_gyutteh issuhdo unjenah geulioon gul_

_Hey my girl_

_yoori chulum negen boolanhan meum in gul_

_a shiwioon maeum in gul a shiwioon maeum in gul_

_gyutteh issuhdo unjenah geulioon gul_

_Hey my girl_

_idehro nul poomaneh damgo shippuh"_

Dan sebuah nama yang tertera di jas hitamnya : Sabaku no Gaara.

.

.

"Neji-nii, kau baru pulang?"

Lelaki berambut coklat panjang yang baru saja tiba di rumahnya disambut sapaan sebuah suara lembut.

"Oh, rupanya ada kau. Kenapa tidak menghubungiku kalau kau mau datang? Jadinya aku bisa pulang cepat."

Gadis yang menyapa lelaki itu—Neji, tersenyum manis. "Hanya tidak ingin merepotkan Neji-nii."

"Apa ada hal yang penting?"

"Tidak juga." Sejenak, gadis itu terdiam sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, ragu. "Aku dipanggil Hizashi-sama untuk membicarakan soal pertunangan kita," suaranya terdengar melemah.

Neji menatap gadis itu. Tangannya mengangkat dagu gadis itu; yang sedari tadi menunduk. Lalu menatap mata gadis—sepupunya. Sekaligus calon istrinya. Lekat-lekat.

"Kau yakin, Hinata?"

"Aku rasa, aku memang mencintai Neji-nii."

Neji melepaskan dagu Hinata, lalu mengangguk samar. "Kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu."

Tak ada jawaban dari gadis itu.

"Jika tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi, aku permisi dulu. Aku mau istirahat."

Hinata mengangguk, lalu dilihatnya Neji yang berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

Gadis itu bergumam, "Dan ku harap, kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

.

.

"Aku udah putus, Ino," bisik Sakura lirih.

Seperti yang sudah Sakura duga sebelumnya, Ino—sahabat karibnya sejak di taman kanak-kanak pun langsung heboh sendiri. "Serius, lo?" pekik gadis berambut pirang itu.

Sakura mengangguk. Lalu tertawa getir.

"Tapi kenapa...?"

"Dia bilang, karena kami mungkin tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Konyol sekali 'kan, alasannya."

Ino mengangguk-angguk, entah tanda mengerti atau setuju. Mata biru shappire-nya menatap Sakura prihatin. Mencoba mengerti situasi sahabatnya. Ia mendekati Sakura dan mendekap sahabatnya itu, mencoba menenangkan.

Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya terdiam, sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kemarin, aku kacau sekali. Jauh lebih buruk dari kondisiku saat ini. Aku terlalu shock untuk menerima semua kenyataan ini. Tapi..."

Ino mendongak. Sakura menatap Ino, "...aku bertemu dengan seorang malaikat penolong."

Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku jaketnya.

"...Sapu tangan?"

Sakura mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Dibukanya lipatan sapu tangan itu, membuat sehelai kain itu tampak lebih lebar, dan memperlihatkan rajutan di pojok kanan bawah. Sepertinya dibuat dengan sepenuh hati, melihat rajutan itu terlihat rapi dan begitu indah.

" ...H NJ...?" Ino menatap sapu tangan itu, lalu Sakura, lalu kembali ke sapu tangan itu. "Punya siapa?"

Mata emerald Sakura menerawang saat mengatakan, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku berharap, aku dapat bertemu lagi dengannya..."

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Kau akan menyesal kalau tidak menuruti perintahku."

"Diam kau..."

"Aku sudah peringatkan kau berkali-kali, tapi kau tak mau dengar..."

"Ku bilang diam..."

"Sekarang kau rasakan sendiri 'kan? Kau kehilangan cinta sejatimu. Untuk selamanya..."

"Brengsek kau. Sebenarnya maumu apa?"

"Pertanggung jawaban darimu. Kau telah membuatku kehilangan Flying Clover berhelai empat yang sangat langka. Kau tidak tahu, betapa berharganya benda itu bagiku. Aku bahkan harus kehilangan pangeranku karena kau! Sekarang kita impas, 'kan? Hahahaha..."

"Kenapa..."

"Tapi aku masih berbaik hati padamu. Kutukanmu masih bisa dihilangkan."

"Apa...?"

"Kau harus menemukan cinta sejatimu sebelum matahari terbenam di hari terakhir musim semi. Tapi kalau tidak, kau akan benar-benar kehilangan cintamu untuk selamanya. UNTUK SELAMANYA! HAHAHAHA..."

.

.

Semenjak peristiwa yang membuat Sakura harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, gadis itu memutuskan untuk melupakan kenangannya bersama cinta pertamanya itu. Semua tentang pria itu. Termasuk dengan pergi jauh dari kehidupan Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya dia memilih untuk pindah sekolah. Masih tinggal di sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke hanya akan membuatnya semakin tersiksa dan semakin sulit untuk melupakan mantan kekasihnya itu. Apalagi melihat Sasuke bersama gadis lain. Rasanya seperti ingin mati saja.

Dan setelah merengek-rengek pada kedua orang tuanya, terpaksa menjalankan ancaman berupa mogok makan, di sinilah ia berada sekarang.

Hi Internasional School.

Sebuah sekolah yang menurut pendapat orang adalah surganya dunia. Bahkan tak pantas disebut sekolah, melainkan sebuah istana. Bahkan pepatah mengatakan "Kalau berhasil masuk sekolah ini, niscaya kau akan mendapat kebahagiaan sepanjang hidupmu". Mungkin terdengar sedikit berlebihan. Namun jika dicermati baik-baik, ada benarnya juga.

Dan di hari pertama sekolah di sana akan menjadi hari yang tidak terlupakan bagi gadis itu.

"Kyaa! Itu 2Prince! Wah~ mereka keren sekali!"

Teriakan-demi-teriakan terdengar memecahkan keheningan di sekolah super elit itu.

Dan sumber segala keributan itu adalah 2 sosok pria yang tampak berjalan santai dari tempat parkir mobil—yang tentu saja kesemuanya adalah mobil-mobil mewah.

"Ah, maaf, saya tidak sengaja."

Salah satu dari mereka; pria berambut merah membelalakan matanya. Dilihatnya sosok yang sedang membungkuk-bungkuk memohon ampun kepadanya setelah sebelumnya tak sengaja menabrak pria itu. **Tak sengaja**.

"Apa kau tidak punya mata? Perlukah bantuanku untuk membuang matamu yang tidak berfungsi dengan baik itu?"

Pria di sampingnya menengahi, "Sudahlah, Gaara. Dia tidak sengaja. Lagipula dia sudah minta maaf."

"Kalau minta maaf saja berguna, untuk apa ada polisi?" pria berambut merah yang dipanggil Gaara itu tampak tak terima.

"Tapi..."

"Shut up, Neji!"

Pria berambut coklat itu langsung terdiam. Mengganggu Gaara saat sedang mengamuk adalah sebuah keputusan bodoh. Percuma.

"Kali ini kau ku lepaskan. Tapi awas, jika kau melakukan kesalahan lagi di hadapanku, ku pastikan kau bukan lagi bagian dari sekolah ini."

Sosok yang sedang ketakutan di hadapan Gaara membungkuk lebih dalam, "Terima kasih. Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

Neji lalu menarik Gaara dari kerumunan, tak mau sahabatnya itu membuat keributan lainnya.

"Sudah ku bilang, Gaara. Jaga emosimu."

Pria berambut merah hanya bisa menggerutu, "Kau ini benar-benar terlihat seperti Temari, sekarang."

"Ah, kau benar. Apa kau ingin aku meminta campur tangan kakakmu?"

"Awas kalau kau berani mengadukanku pada Temari..." ancam Gaara.

"Hmm... Childish."

"KAU BILANG APA, ...Neji?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Hei! Neji! Awas kau!"

.

.

Suasana kantin sangat ramai, tentu saja, ini memang waktu makan siang. Tapi Sakura agak ragu menyebutnya kantin. Mungkin lebih pas rasanya menyebut tempat itu sebagai restaurant bintang 5. Akh, mungkin bintang kejora.

Mata emerald Sakura mencari-cari tempat yang sekiranya bisa dia tempati untuk menikmati makan siangnya.

"Akh, di pojok masih kosong," setengah berlari, Sakura menghampiri satu-satunya kursi yang masih kosong, tak mau orang lain mendahuluinya.

Sayang sekali, mata emerald Sakura hanya fokus pada kursi itu, sampai tak menyadari sekelilingnya.

"Akh!"

Tersandung.

Jus stawberry di gelasnya tumpah. Tepat di depan seorang pria. Berambut merah. Sama dengan warna bajunya yang berubah menjadi merah.

"Ah, gomen. Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkannya."

"Kau... Kau! Berani-beraninya..."

Geraman sosok pemuda itu membuat nyali Sakura sedikit menciut.

Hijau bertemu dengan hijau emerald.

Dan tangan pemuda itu terangkat, lalu melayang.

Sakura memejamkan matanya.

"Gaara! Hentikan!"

**To Be Continued~**

A/N : Hwa~ Fic baru nih! Bagaimana? Cukup pantaskah untuk menjadi sebuah karya? Ditengah kegalauan karena tak berhasil melanjutkan chapter terbaru D'KIRA, juga karena terobsesi pada Boys Before Flowers, serta kecanduan mendengarkan soundtrack drama korea, lahirlah fic ini. Beberapa scene memang saya kutip dari drama korea yang fenomenal itu. Tapi tidak semua 'kan? Disini Sakura bukan gadis miskin, bodoh, dan jelek kok. Sakura adalah gadis yang cantik (terbukti karena dia sempat berpacaran dengan pria sekaliber Sasuke), pintar dan cukup kaya (bisa masuk sekolah seelit Hi Internasional School. Kenapa genknya tidak ber-4? Jawabannya mudah saja, saya tidak ingin membuat cerita yang panjang lebar, terlalu ribet jika saya membuat 4 chara cowok sebagai pemeran utamanya.

Terima kasih telah membaca fic saia.

**Keep or Delete?**

**Uchiha Vnie-chan**


	2. Wish you're my love

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**BEFORE SUNSET** © Uchiha Vnie-chan

.

.

Genre(s) : Romance/General

Rated : T

Main character : Haruno Sakura, Sabaku no Gaara, , Hyuuga Neji

Pairing(s) : STRAIGHT : GaaSaku, NejiSaku; slight SasuSaku, NejiHina

Warning : OOCness, AU, terdapat beberapa bahasa kasar yang tidak baik untuk ditiru

.

.

**Stand by me... Together make it love, Forever making you smile.**

.

.

Summary : Wish you're my love. Pertemuan, awal dari segalanya. Melody indah itu sanggup menghipnotisnya untuk melihat keindahan sesungguhnya dari sosok itu. The Prodigy. Cinta dan kebencian datang pada saat yang bersamaan.

.

.

Hijau bertemu dengan hijau emerald.

Dan tangan pemuda itu terangkat, lalu melayang.

Sakura memejamkan matanya.

"Gaara! Hentikan!"

Sakura membuka matanya. 'Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia tak jadi menamparku?'

"Beginikah caramu memperlakukan seorang wanita? Kau sudah keterlaluan, Gaara."

Mata hijau emerald Sakura melebar, menatap sosok yang telah menyelamatkan pipinya dari pukulan telak pemuda psycho berambut merah.

"K, kau, kau 'kan yang waktu itu..."

"Oh, kau rupanya. Tak ku sangka, kita akan bertemu pada situasi seperti ini."

Sakura-lagi-lagi- menatap takjub sosok itu. Bukan hanya karena ketampanannya yang luar biasa, tapi juga karena kebaikannya—bahkan sudah dua kali membantu.

"Aku tak suka kau mencampuri urusanku..." desis Gaara—lalu menepis tangan yang mencengkramnya. "Neji..."

"Neji? Jadi namamu Neji? Tunggu, tunggu. Rasanya nama itu familiar. Tapi siapa ya..."

"Dasar wanita bodoh. Idiot."

"Jangan sembarangan memanggilku idiot, baka!"

"Beraninya kau memanggilku baka?"

"Gaara, hentikan. Ayo kita pergi," dan sosok itu—Neji menyeret Gaara, pergi.

"Awas kau! Kalau kita bertemu lagi, akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan selamat dariku. Ingat itu!" Gaara masih melontarkan ancaman-ancamannya pada Sakura.

"Kau pikir aku takut?"

Gaara masih berkutat dengan umpatan-umpatannya.

Fokus Sakura kini beralih pada sosok pria berambut coklat panjang.

"Hey! Bahkan aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padamu!"

Neji menoleh, lalu melemparkan senyum tipisnya. "Sama-sama. Ja matta!"

"Neji! Lepaskan aku!"

.

.

"Kau mengenal wanita sialan itu?"

Neji memutar bola mata lavendernya, "Hati-hati bicaramu, Gaara."

Gaara mendengus. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku sempat bertemu dengannya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jangan sok pahlawan di hadapan gadis macam dia. Bisa-bisa dia jatuh hati padamu."

Neji menatap Gaara, tak mengerti maksud pemuda itu.

"Kau akan repot sendiri kalau hal itu sampai terjadi."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Dia tak pantas untuk itu," Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sedari tadi tertuju pada PSP-nya. "Dia terlalu kurang ajar."

"Gaara, kau tidak boleh..."

"Berhenti membelanya di hadapanku. Aku peduli padamu, Neji. Jangan sampai kau lupa, dalam waktu dekat, kau akan bertunangan."

Neji tersenyum kecut, "Aku tahu."

.

.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Sakura—yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda akibat insiden dengan pria menyebalkan berambut merah; menoleh. Mendapati seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"Oh, tentu saja. Silahkan," Sakura membalas senyuman gadis itu.

"Kau Haruno Sakura, 'kan? Aku Matsuri. Salam kenal," gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

Gadis itu—Matsuri tak menghilangkan senyum dari wajah manisnya. "Kita satu kelas, Haruno-san."

"Just call me Sakura," Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah gadis itu dalam ingatannya. Tapi ia tak menemukan nama maupun wajah gadis itu dalam daftar teman-teman barunya. "Tapi rasanya aku tak bertemu denganmu, tadi."

Matsuri tersenyum maklum, "Aku duduk di pojok belakang. Mungkin kau tidak melihatku. Tapi aku melihatmu memperkenalkan diri."

Sakura merasa tak enak. Melupakan teman baru itu sebuah kesalahan fatal! "Maaf, aku memang benar-benar tidak melihatmu. Sekali lagi maaf ya."

"Tidak apa-apa," Matsuri menatap mata emerald gadis di hadapannya, "Kau gadis polos dan baik hati.. Kau tahu, sesungguhnya aku tak memiliki teman. Pasti rasanya menyenangkan sekali jika aku memiliki teman sepertimu."

Sakura tampak terkejut mendengar pengakuan Matsuri. "Kau benar-benar tidak memiliki teman?"

"Aku selalu sendiri."

Sebuah senyum tulus terukir di bibir gadis berambut merah muda itu saat mengatakan, "Kalau begitu, sebuah kehormatan bisa menjadi teman pertamamu."

Dan senyum cerah mengembang di wajah Matsuri.

.

.

"Jadi namanya Matsuri? Hm, seperti apakah rupanya?"

"Dia manis. Tapi yang terpenting, dia baik hati."

Kini, Ino dan Sakura tengah duduk santai di salah satu bangku taman. Sekedar melepas lelah karena menjalani rutinitas sekolah selama 5 hari, kini saatnya bersenang-senang di akhir pekan; refresing. Dan mereka lebih memilih untuk melakukan kegiatan yang bermanfaat—juga hemat: Olahraga pagi. Keputusan yang bijak, daripada menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk shopping.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Akhirnya kau cepat mendapat teman juga. Padahal aku sempat khawatir kalau kau sulit beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barumu," ujar Ino sebelum meneguk sebotol soft drink sampai hanya tersisa setengahnya saja.

"Oh ya, Ino. Kau tahu tidak..."

"Tidak," Ino menjawab mantap.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Ino-pig! Dengarkan aku dulu."

"Oh, jadi begitu..."

"Jangan dulu berkomentar! Aku bahkan belum memulai."

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan, apa yang ingin kau katakan Sakura."

Sakura merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas pinggangnya. Sapu tangan putih. "Kini aku tahu siapa pemiliknya."

Ino terlihat antusias sekarang, "Siapa namanya?"

Sakura tampak berpikir sebelum mengatakan, "Neji. Ya, namanya Neji."

"Neji... Neji... Neji..." gumam Ino berulang-ulang. Alisnya terlihat berkedut, pertanda ia sedang berpikir keras. "Ah! Jangan-jangan yang kau maksud itu Hyuuga Neji! Ya, Hyuuga Neji! Aku sampai lupa kalau dia bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu."

Giliran Sakura yang terkejut. "Maksudmu, dia Hyuuga Neji—musisi muda itu?"

"Aduh, Sakura. Masa kau tidak mengenali pria tampan populer seperti dia? Kamu ini tidak tahu teknologi yang namanya internet dan televisi, ya?" Sakura mendelik. "Lagipua kau pikir ada berapa Neji di sekolahmu?"

"Ah, kau benar. Aku baru menyadarinya."

Ino tertawa sinis, "Apakah pesonanya begitu menyilaukanmu sampai-sampai kau jadi bodoh seperti ini?"

Sakura tak menanggapi pertanyaan—lebih tepat dikatakan sindiran Ino.

"Oh, satu lagi yang belum aku ceritakan. Ini tentang seorang pria psycho berambut merah yang super-mega-giga menyebalkan. Pria brengsek! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa menjadi teman dekat Neji padahal sifat mereka benar-benar bertolak belakang. Sangat bertolak belakang!" raut wajah Sakura berubah mengerikan saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Semua amarah yang tak sempat dikeluarkannya seakan siap meledak kapan saja. Mengingat kejadian menjengkelkan di hari pertama sekolah sungguh membuat kepalanya terasa sakit, sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Tunggu. Kau bilang pria berambut merah, teman dekat Neji? Apakah dia memiliki tatoo dengan kanji 'ai' di dahinya?"

"Ya, benar! Rasanya aku ingin mencakar mukanya yang sok charming itu, membakar habis rambut noraknya, juga menguliti dahinya yang bertatoo itu. Sebuah kekeliruan akan tatoo 'ai', karena sesungguhnya dia sama sekali tidak punya cinta!"

"Tenang, sobat. Jangan jadikan aku sasaran amarahmu," Ino mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang benar-benar berada pada level waspada. "Kalau pria itu yang kau maksud, berarti Sabaku no Gaara."

"Gaara atau apalah itu namanya, aku tidak peduli. Aku benar-benar ingin meghabisi orang bajingan sepertinya."

"Wew! Jadi benar, dia Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris perusahaan Sabaku—perusahaan terbesar di seantero negara Hi? Wah, aku bahkan lupa kalau sekolah tempatmu menimba ilmu saat ini adalah milik cowok yang baru saja dinobatkan sebagai remaja paling terkenal di negeri ini! Sakura...! Kau sangat beruntung bisa bertemu langsung dengannya!"

"A... Ap... Apa katamu barusan, Ino?"

"Wew! Jadi benar, dia Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris perusahaan Sabaku..."

"Bukan yang itu!"

"Sekolah tempatmu menimba ilmu saat ini adalah miliknya."

Dan Sakura nyaris saja terkena serangan jantung.

"Kau bercanda 'kan, Ino?"

"Oh. My. God. Hello, Sakura! Kamu sebenarnya hidup di jaman apa sih? Masa tidak tahu..."

"Ternyata pecundang itu..."

"...aku benar-benar bernafsu untuk menghabisinya!"

"Kau yakin, Sakura? Kau yakin kalau kau memilih menjadikannya musuh dibanding, ummh, gebetan?" Ino mendapat balasan tatapan 'yang-benar-saja'. "Dengar Sakura. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin melupakan Sasuke, sudah saatnya kau membuka hatimu untuk pria lain..."

"Tapi bukan dengan pria macam dia."

"Tapi dia tampan, Sakura. Sangat. Kaya, pintar, punya segalanya..."

"Cukup Ino! Berhenti membicarakannya di hadapanku, atau aku benar-benar meledak di sini."

"Ok. Kalau kau tidak ingin membicarakannya, kita ganti topik lain saja."

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru?"

"Sudah berakhir."

Sakura menatap Ino tidak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia mencintai gadis lain. Aku tak bisa memaksanya untuk tetap di sampingku. Itu tidak adil untuknya, juga untukku."

Sakura ingin mendekap sahabatnya itu, meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, sama seperti saat Ino menghiburnya ketika dia terperosok lubang kedukaan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Tapi tangan Ino menepisnya. Dan Sakura tak melihat satu pun kristal bening yang mengalir dari kedua sudut mata Ino. Tak ada satupun. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja—sangat biasa. Kecuali samar-samar Sakura melihat gurat kesedihan di wajah cantik Ino.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak selemah kau dalam hal percintaan."

Ah, Sakura sadar. Ino lebih kuat darinya—dalam hal macam begini. Dia jadi malu sendiri mengingat kelakuan konyolnya: menangis, murung, muram; saat putus dengan Sasuke.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi aku selalu ada untukmu saat kau membutuhkanku."

**...Teman selalu ada disaat senang maupun sedih. Iya 'kan, Ino?**

.

.

**Terkadang rasa benci yang berlebihan bisa berubah menjadi cinta...**

Atau justru kebaikan hatilah yang lebih unggul dari apapun?

"I hate Monday..."

Terkadang terdengar seperti lagu pembuka minggu ini.

Setelah memanjakan diri di akhir pekan, memang berat rasanya kembali pada rutinitas sehari-hari : belajar; bekerja. Inginnya sih setiap hari adalah akhir pekan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, toh itu sudah menjadi sebuah kewajiban—juga kebiasaan.

Tapi kalimat itu bermakna lain bagi seorang Haruno Sakura.

Bukankah kembali ke sekolah akan membuatnya menemukan sosok yang sangat ingin dihindarinya di dunia ini selain Uchiha Sasuke. Apalagi setelah menyadari fakta yang sangat menyakitkan bahwa sekolah itu berada dikendalinya. Menyebalkan pangkat 10!

**Tapi jika takdir telah memutuskan, tak ada satupun orang yang dapat menolaknya. Iya, 'kan?**

Alunan melody yang menyayat hati menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi gadis berambut merah muda untuk segera menemukan sumber suaranya.

Dan di sinilah gadis itu berada, sekarang. Taman yang agak terpencil; seolah tempat yang hilang di antara modernisasi sekolah itu. Gadis itu tak yakin kalau tukang kebun sekolah bekerja sampai tempat ini. Bunga-bunga dan rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh tak karuan cukup menjadi bukti.

Tapi itu tak lagi menjadi perhatian gadis itu, semenjak kini di hadapannya ada objek yang lebih menarik untuk dinikmati.

Jemarinya menari di atas papan jari, menekan nada. Tangan kanannya menggesek alat musik berdawai itu dengan busurnya, menghasilkan gerakan yang dinamis—juga melody yang sangat indah. Mata lavendernya tertutup, begitu menikmati dan meresapi permainannya; hasil karyanya. Jika diibaratkan, dia adalah August Rush modern.

Bahkan mata emeraldnya tak ingin melewatkan sedetik pun, sampai-sampai ia lupa berkedip.

Dan Sakura masih menatap kagum—terhanyut dalam suasana saat melody itu telah berakhir. Dan pelakunya menatap gadis itu, tak tahu harus beraksi apa.

Sebuah tepukan halus di pundak gadis itu cukup membuatnya kembali dari dunia khayalnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya gadis itu saat menyadari wajahnya dan wajah sang pelaku hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter. Pipinya lantas memerah alami.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Dan Sakura pun tak punya alasan lain selain mengatakan yang sebenarnya, "Aku mendengar seseorang memainkan biolanya dengan sangat indah hingga berhasil menghipnotisku untuk mendengarkannya lebih dekat Tapi aku tak terkejut melihat ternyata kau lah yang memainkannya. Neji-the prodigy."

Neji tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Lalu pria itu melangkah menuju sebuah kursi putih yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Mendudukan dirinya dan memberi isyarat agar Sakura juga duduk di sana—di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau memilih menggelar konser tunggalmu di sini? Bukankah lebih baik jika kau bermain di aula atau kantin, karena dengan begitu banyak orang yang bisa menikmati permainanmu. Kau semakin terkenal, jadinya."

"Aku tak suka pamer."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Lalu tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Ini, aku mengembalikan sapu tanganmu. Terima kash telah membantuku waktu itu."

"Aku tak butuh lagi," Neji menngembalikan sapu tangan itu ke genggaman Sakura, "Untukmu saja. Siapa tahu kau membutuhkannya lagi saat kau menangis."

"Sudah kuputuskan untuk tidak menangis. Tidak akan pernah lagi."

Neji menatap wajah gadis di sampingnya. Dilihatnya kepolosan juga kesungguhan. "Benarkah?"

Dan gadis itu pun mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu, anggaplah sapu tangan ini hadiah dariku, karena kau mau berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi."

Sakura tersenyum ceria mendengarnya. "Arigatou, Neji. Kau sangat membantu. Yang kemarin juga, terima kasih, ya. Kau telah menyelamatkanku dari temanmu yang gila itu."

"Tak perlu dipikirkan."

Sakura melirik jam tangan yang melingkar cantik di pergelangan tangannya. "Nampaknya aku harus pergi sekarang."

Neji mengangguk. Dan setelah kalimat 'Sampai jumpa', hanya punggung gadis itu yang dilihatnya makin menjauh, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu berbalik.

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu : Neji-senpai?"

'Kenapa rasanya jantungku berdebar tak karuan saat melihat senyum manis di wajah cantiknya, yang dia berikan untukku?'

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat berdiri di tengah ruangan yang cukup luas, namun terasa sempit karena begitu banyak orang yang hadir di dalamnya.

Dan saat Sakura tiba, yang dilihatnya di antara celah-celah desakan siswa-siswi yang lain adalah gadis berambut coklat yang berdiri di tengah ruangan itu, seseorang yang dia kenal, Matsuri.

Ah, dan satu sosok lagi yang akhir-akhir ini cukup familiar baginya.

Pemuda berambut merah dengan tatoo kanji 'ai' di keningnya.

Siswa-siswi mulai berbisik-bisik, mencoba menebak hal apa yang akan terjadi beberapa menit lagi.

Sakura mencoba menerobos kerumunan itu, ingin melihat lebih dekat.

Dan kini, Matsuri mulai membuka suaranya—meskipun tercekat dan tampak sangat gugup. "Gaara-senpai, aku membuatkan kue khusus untukmu. Ini buatanku sendiri. Semoga perasaanku tersampaikan melalui setiap potong kue ini. Harap senpai menerimanya..."

"Aku tak suka makanan manis," suara Gaara terdengar dingin dan menusuk. "Tapi, karena kau telah membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati, apa boleh buat."

Kini Gaara hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari gadis berambut coklat itu. Tangannya meraih kotak yang berisi kue tart.

Beberapa siswa-siswi menjerit tidak rela, ada yang marah karena pujaan hati mereka—Gaara harus jatuh ke tangan gadis itu, atau karena kalah taruhan.

Dan Sakura benar-benar melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Termasuk adegan beberapa detik kemudian, saat tangan Gaara yang memegang kue itu melayang dan menjatuhkannya tepat di wajah Matsuri.

Mata emerald Sakura melebar, berkilat berbahaya.

"Hey, pria brengsek!"

Gaara menoleh, mendapati sosok gadis yang memberikan 'death-glare' kepadanya. "Cih," ia mendengus, "Kau lagi..."

ToBeContinued~

A/N : Minna-san! Fic ini mendapatkan sambutan yang *cukup* baik. Oleh karena itu, saya usahakan update cepat! Oh ya, ada sedikit perubahan dari rencana awal. Fic ini tidak jadi two shot. Hal ini dikarenakan setelah saya mengembangkan cerita dari plot awal, ternyata cukup panjang juga ceritanya. Tapi tenang saja, fic ini tidak sepanjang fic Oyasumi, Forever dan D'KIRA yang akan mencapai belasan—bahkan puluhan chapter. BEFORE SUNSET akan berakhir di chapter 5 atau 6.

Saya ingin mengomentari character pemeran utama. Beberapa orang merasa Gaara OOC, mungkin. Tapi perlu saya luruskan, menurut saya, Gaara tidak terlalu OOC ko. Melihat sifat sadisnya, mungkin akan mengingatkan kita pada Gaara beberapa tahun yang lalu di AniManganya. Saat-saat dimana Gaara benar-benar menjadi makhluk yang haus darah. Tapi kemana sifat coolnya? Ada koq. Gaara tidak selamanya bersikap childish. Ada saatnya dia juga bisa berpikir dewasa!

Mengenai Sasuke, tenang saja. Dia akan tetap muncul di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Tapi dalam konteks peran yang berbeda. Bukan lagi sebagai 'kekasih Sakura'. Dan penyebab putusnya hubungan SasuSaku juga akan diperjelas seiring berjalannya cerita.

Balas review anonymous :

**Faika Araifa : **Lagu ya... Hmm, saya usahakan tidak hanya menggunakan lagu-lagu BBF, tapi juga menambahkan lagu-lagu lainnya sebagai pemanis. Untuk plot cerita ini, saya tetap menggunakan OST BBF sebagai soundtrack utama.

**Green_Yuki_chan : **Sikap Gaara berbeda? Hmm, insiden Sakura tak sengaja menumpahkan jus stawberry-nya di pakaian Gaara adalang pertemuan pertama mereka. Mungkin yang kamu maksud adalah pertemuan Neji dan Sakura. Yang ngasih sapu tangan, 'kan? Ini udah saya update.

Terima kasih telah membaca fic saia.

Saya tunggu kritik dan sarannya.

Keep or Delete?

**Uchiha Vnie-chan**


	3. We'll have a bad feeling

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**BEFORE SUNSET** © Uchiha Vnie-chan

Genre(s) : Romance/General

Rated : T

Main character : Haruno Sakura, Sabaku no Gaara, , Hyuuga Neji

Pairing(s) : STRAIGHT : GaaSaku, NejiSaku; slight SasuSaku, NejiHina

Warning : OOCness, AU, terdapat beberapa bahasa kasar yang tidak baik untuk ditiru

.

.

**Stand by me... Together make it love, Forever make it you smile.**

.

.

Summary : We'll have a bad feeling... Terkadang rasa berubah secepat angin yang berhembus. Ya, 'dia' adalah seperti angin, dan angin tak akan pernah kembali ke tempat dia berasal...

.

.

"Hey, pria brengsek!"

Gaara menoleh, mendapati sosok gadis yang memberikan _death-glare _kepadanya. "Cih," ia mendengus, "Kau lagi..."

Hening sesaat.

Gaara terlalu malas untuk meladeni satu lagi gadis menyebalkan. Dan Sakura terlalu dikuasai amarah—yang bahkan tak bisa ia letupkan saking besarnya; hanya tangannya yang mengepal kuat dan giginya yang gemeretuk cukup menggambarkan emosinya saat ini. Ia mencoba untuk bersabar.

Bersabar? Yang benar saja.

Karena hanya sebentar, sebentar saja keheningan itu tercipta.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, sebuah pukulan telak menyebabkan tersungkurnya pemuda berambut merah. Oh, sekaligus memberinya cendramata berupa memar di pipi mulusnya. Sebuah hadiah yang tak akan terlupakan.

"Itu karena kau telah menyakiti temanku..."

Semua pasang mata yang menjadi kesaksian sebuah fenomena mulai mengerjap-ngerjap—tak percaya apa yang telah ditangkap oleh retina mereka sendiri. Beberapa menganggapnya hanya fatamorgana, bahkan ada pula yang segera berpikir untuk mengunjungi dokter mata setelah pulang sekolah.

Tapi ini adalah nyata. Terlampau nyata.

Sabaku no Gaara. Sang Penguasa. Dipukul. Seorang gadis nekat.

Oh, Tuhanku! Apa gadis itu cari mati?

"Kau tidak tahu ya, betapa Matsuri telah susah payah membuat kue itu? Apa kau tidak mengerti apa itu arti ucapan terima kasih? Tidakkah kau merasakan ketulusan darinya? Kau ini..." suara itu terdengar mendesis mengerikan.

"Sakura, sudahlah..."

Tapi permintaan itu hanya terdengar sebagai bisikan lirih, parau, mengiringi butiran kristal yang siap meleleh dari sudut matanya, mengalir ke wajahnya yang bahkan tak karuan lagi.

"Tapi Matsuri..."

Dan gadis itu pun memilih pergi daripada menambah luka dihatinya.

"Kau lihat itu, Gaara? Apa sekarang kau puas?"

"..."

"Kau lukai temanku yang tulus menyukai pria sepertimu..."

"..."

"Kalau kau tak suka, kau bisa menolaknya baik-baik, 'kan? Kau benar-benar bajingan!"

"..."

"Bahkan seribu tamparan pun tak sebanding dengan hancurnya hati Matsuri!"

"..."

"..."

"Sudah cukup bicaranya?"

Pria itu mengusap ujung mulutnya yang ternodai merahnya darah, lalu berlalu, setelah sebelumnya membisikan sesuatu yang sukses, sekali lagi membuat Sakura menggeram penuh amarah : "Pukulanmu lumayan juga. Mungkin lain kali aku juga harus rasakan ciumanmu, apa sama bagusnya dengan tinjumu?"

"GAARA!"

.

.

Suasana taman itu tak pernah berubah, selalu saja menyimpan ketenangan. Angin yang berhembus perlahan, selaras dengan daun-daun menguning yang jatuh perlahan ke permukaan tanah, lalu berhenti; mati.

Segala yang diinginkan pria itu ada di sini. Semua yang begitu sulit ditemukan di antara kemewahan dan kebisingan sekolah ini. Dan semua itulah yang selalu berhasil menjerat pria itu untuk menghabiskan waktunya yang terbuang percuma di tempat ini. Neji.

Dan juga tempat ia bisa mewujudkan tidur siangnya.

Namun entah mengapa, hari ini, semua itu : ketenangan, angin, gemeresik daun; tak bisa mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi. Ke dalam kebahagiaannya yang paling penting—tidur siang.

Dan kini ia tahu apa penyebabnya.

Gadis itu.

Gadis itu begitu menganggu pikirannya.

Sosoknya, senyumnya, suaranya, semua yang ada pada diri gadis itu tak jua menghilang dari pikirannya. Tak bisa.

_Hhh._

_'Apa yang terjadi padaku?_

_Perasaan apa yang begitu menyesakan di dadaku?_

_Kenapa semuanya terasa berputar-putar dalam bayangan gadis itu?'_

Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas.

Tak bisa. Ia tak bisa lupa.

_'Apa mungkin aku, aku... jatuh cinta?'_

Tak boleh.

Ia tak boleh jatuh cinta. Tidak setelah semua yang terjadi. Tidak karena pertunangannya hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

_'Dan mungkin aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bahagia bersama orang yang ku cintai._

_Lagi-lagi tidak...'_

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tengah tersenyum dalam kesendiriannya saat Neji datang. Dan tatapan heran Neji pun tercipta dengan segera, bagaimana tidak, Sabaku no Gaara yang dikenalnya semenjak mereka duduk dibangku taman kanak-kanak, pria yang tak pernah sekalipun menunjukan senyumnya—tentu saja menyeringai tidak termasuk kategori tersenyum, saat ini justru tampak begitu bahagia dan sumringah.

Dan alis Neji terangkat semakin tinggi saat melihat sahabat karibnya itu tertawa pelan.

"Gaara...?" dengan hati-hati Neji menyapa.

"Kau kenapa, Gaara? Kau sakit? Kau tidak salah makan obat, 'kan? Atau kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

"Kau ini, Neji. Tidak bisa melihat sahabat sendiri senang, ya?"

Neji masih diam dalam kebingungannya.

"Kau belum juga bisa menangkapnya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu, Neji, aku itu benar-benar genius! Betapapun aku memikirkannya, aku yakin gadis itu benar-benar menyukaiku." Dan Gaara menutup semua tanda tanya besar di benak Neji dengan seringai penuh kemenangan. Oh tidak, malah membuat pria itu makin tidak mengerti.

"Darimana kau bisa berspekulasi seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, apa lagi? Selama ini, begitu banyak wanita yang mencoba menarik perhatianku. Tapi tak satupun yang berhasil. Mungkin belajar dari pengalaman itu, si rambut merah muda memilih cara yang lain, menarik perhatianku dengan membuatku kesal padanya. Ya harus ku akui, dia cukup berhasil dengan percobaannya."

"Tidakkah kau berpikir itu adalah pernyataan bodoh?"

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi kejadian tadi membuatku sadar. Dia cemburu saat ada wanita lain yang mencoba mendekatiku."

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak mungkin salah, Neji. Aku tidak pernah salah."

"Bukan begitu," Neji menarik nafas, disadari atau tidak, dia sedikit merasa gusar, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang padaku, akan jadi repot kalau gadis itu sampai jatuh cinta padaku—yang artinya juga berlaku untukmu. Dan kau juga yang bilang gadis itu tak pantas untuk orang seperti kita?"

Gaara memutar bola matanya, lalu mendengus. "Entahlah. Mungkin harus ku tarik lagi kata-kataku tempo hari. Menurutku, dia cukup menarik, meskipun aku benci mengakui ini, tapi, hanya dia satu-satunya wanita yang berhasil menyentuhku, memukulku lebih tepatnya. Lagipula, kau 'kan lebih berpengalaman dariku dalam urusan wanita."

"Tapi..."

"Akan menjadi tantangan tersendiri bisa menaklukan wanita liar seperti dia."

"Dan mulai saat ini, aku, Sabaku no Gaara, bertekad untuk mendapatkannya, apupun caranya."

"Terserah kau sajalah, Gaara."

.

.

"Matsuri?"

Yang pertama kali dilihat gadis itu adalah lorong kelas yang sepi, juga kawannya yang tengah tertunduk lesu di sudut ruangan. Langkah-demi-langkah yang diciptakannya tak mampu mengusik keheningan tempat itu—tidak juga dengan tangisan kawannya yang tak bersuara.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura," Suara itu masih terdengar lemah seperti sebelumnya.

"Caramu menjawab pertanyaanku semakin membuatku yakin kalau kau tak baik-baik saja, Matsuri. Kau menangis," gadis itu lalu duduk di samping kawannya, mencoba lebih dekat—setidaknya dia ingin meredakan tangis itu.

"Ah, mungkin aku salah memasukkan bubuk cabe ke dalam kue itu, jadi terasa pedih di mataku."

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Aku tahu kau tak mungkin salah. Kuemu enak kok."

Kini, kawannya itu menatap wajah gadis itu, mencari kesungguhan di matanya.

"Aku tidak bohong. Tadi aku sempat memakan sedikit kue yang kau letakan begitu saja di mejamu," gadis itu tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang disukai Matsuri.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, lain kali aku pasti buatkan kue untuk Sakura-chan."

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kau bisa berbagi kesedihanmu padaku. Kau bilang kita adalah teman, 'kan? Teman selalu berbagi saat suka maupun duka. Kau tak perlu menyimpan kesedihanmu sendiri, Matsuri."

Jemari Matsuri bergerak menghapus aliran air yang membekas di wajahnya, "Kau benar, kita adalah teman. Maafkan aku, Sakura."

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Hhh, kau tahu, kita adalah dua orang gadis yang bernasib sama. Disakiti oleh cinta..."

"Sakura-chan pernah patah hati?"

Sakura mengangguk tipis, "dan aku tahu, rasanya sakit sekali. Lebih sakit daripada lututmu terluka ataupun kulitmu tersayat-sayat dan dilumuri garam. Rasanya seperti jantungmu ingin loncat keluar dan paru-parumu tiba-tiba saja mengecil, lalu kau sulit untuk bernafas, sesak sekali."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku juga merasakannya sekarang. Di sini, rasanya sakit sekali," Matsuri menyentuh dadanya, lalu tersenyum kecut. "Bagaimana Sakura bisa patah hati? Laki-laki macam apa yang bisa menyia-nyiakan gadis luar biasa sepertimu?"

Mata emerald itu menerawang, "Dulu, aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria bernama Sasuke..."

.

.

Malam yang indah dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit hitam nan luas. Tak tersentuh jemari kotor manusia—mereka yang hanya bisa memandang takjubku ke atas sana, juga menabur harapan dan keinginan yang begitu banyak tercipta dibenak mereka. Saat yang sangat tepat untuk bersantai dengan teropong bintang di balkon kamar.

Namun tidak bagi seorang Sabaku no Gaara.

Malam ini : tidak ada bintang, tidak ada malam yang indah, tidak ada permohonan.

Makan malam dengan rekan bisnis adalah hal yang lebih penting dari semua itu. Tentu saja ia sadar, sebagai seorang pewaris perusahaan besar, tak ada waktu untuk bersantai-santai, atau bahkan sekedar tidur nyenyak sambil memeluk Teddy Bear kesayangan; meskipun terkadang dirinya ingin berontak, lepas dari semua ini. Namun tidak pernah bisa.

"Tuan muda Gaara, relasi yang akan kita temui malam ini adalah pewaris perusahaan Uchiha, salah satu perusahaan besar di negeri ini. Dia sebaya dengan Anda, mungkin Anda tidak akan bosan dengan meeting kali ini," disamping sang tuan muda, sekretaris keluarganya membacakan jadwalnya hari ini.

"Hn."

"Ah, itu dia puteraku," seorang pria setengah baya yang tengah duduk bersama beberapa orang lainnya menyambut kedatangan Gaara.

"Selamat malam."

"Gaara, ini adalah Uchiha Fugaku, presiden direktur perusahaan Uchiha," seorang pria—yang juga setengah baya berdiri dari kursinya dan menjabat tangan Gaara. Raut wajahnya yang terlihat tegas dan berwibawa, sekaligus menunjukan gelar bangsawan yang disandangnya.

"Dan ini adalah pewaris perusahaan Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke."

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut emo bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian menjabat tangan Gaara.

"Mereka sebaya. Mungkin kita bisa mempererat hubungan kerja ini dengan persahabatan putera-putera kita."

"Anda benar, Kazekage-san. Ku lihat mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan. Sama-sama tampan, sama-sama pintar, dan memiliki aura seorang pemimpin."

Sasuke dan Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, juga sama-sama cool," tawa pun menggema di restaurant milik Sabaku itu. Tentu saja tanpa tawa dari Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Saya permisi sebentar."

Sasuke melangkah pergi dengan diiringi tatapan Fugaku, "Dia memang begitu, tidak suka dengan keributan."

"Khas Uchiha sekali yang pandai menjaga image, bukan begitu?"

Fugaku tersenyum kecil sebelum kemudian meneguk segelas teh yang dijamukan untuknya.

Gaara merasakan handphone di saku celananya bergetar, lalu kemudian "Maaf, Ayah, Uchiha-san, saya permisi sebentar."

"Ya, nee-chan? Apa? Iya-iya. Nanti aku bilang pada ayah. Dan kau berhutang sekotak coklat padaku sebagai upahnya..."

Gaara berhenti melangkah—begitu juga dengan percakapan yang dilakukannya di telepon, saat kakinya merasa menginjak sesuatu di lantai. "Ok, nee-chan. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, tolong jangan telepon aku lagi. Bye."

Sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai itu cukup menarik perhatiannya. Oh, sebuah dompet. Tampaknya pemiliknya tak sengaja menjatuhkannya saat hendak ke toilet.

Namun yang lebih menarik perhatian Gaara tentu bukanlah kartu atm dan sejumlah uang yang terselip di dalam dompet itu, melainkan sebuah foto yang tersembul di balik kartu-kartu atm-nya. Dan mata Gaara yang cukup tajam, mengenali sosok di dalam foto itu.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tengah memeluk seorang gadis bermata emerald.

"Gadis ini... Jadi dia..."

.

.

Sakura...

Nama itu selalu saja ada dalam pikirannya. Bukan, bukan hanya namanya. Tapi semuanya dalam diri gadis itu.

Gadis yang selalu saja ada. Dalam buku pelajaran yang sedang dibacanya, dalam dokumen yang harus ditandatanganinya, bahkan dalam wallpaper handphone-nya.

Dan semua kenangan itu kembali berputar dalam ingatannya.

Bahkan ia tak sanggup hanya untuk sekedar membakar foto-foto gadis itu. Tak juga sanggup membuang video-video kebersamaan mereka.

Mata onyx-nya menatap tajam bayangan di cermin. Bahkan di cermin pun, hanya gadis itu yang dia lihat.

"Argh! Sial!"

Tetesan demi tetesan darah mengalir di cermin yang kini telah hancur, remuk.

Sama seperti hatinya...

.

.

Malam telah berganti pagi, saat mentari dengan segala kharismanya kembali merajai langit.

Dan sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya—sebuah rutinitas yang menjadi kewajiban bagi para pelajar di seluruh dunia. Sekolah.

Namun, arti pergi ke sekolah bagi seorang Haruno Sakura berbeda.

Berbeda dari apa yang dipikirkannya selama bersekolah di Hi Internasional School.

Sekolah bukan lagi sebuah nereka dunia yang dengan mudah membuatnya naik pitam—seperti hari-hari sebelumnya yang begitu menguras emosi, setidaknya bukan hanya hal menjengkelkan yang ia temukan di sana.

Ada beberapa hal yang menyebabkan Haruno Sakura bertahan di sekolah itu.

Seorang kawan baru bernama Matsuri. Juga seseorang yang diam-diam dikaguminya. Seseorang dengan pesona yang begitu memabukan.

Hyuuga Neji...

"Ohayo, Sakura."

Dan seperti yang diharapkan gadis itu. Sapaan yang membuatnya mendapat semangat berkali-kali lipat.

"Ohayo, Neji-senpai," sebisa mungkin Sakura memberikan senyum termanisnya hari ini.

Namun senyum itu perlahan pudar saat mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok lain di balik tubuh Neji.

"Kau..."

Seringai tipis mencul di wajah tampan Gaara, "Ohayo, Sakura."

"Sejak kapan kau tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan 'wanita bodoh, idiot, dan sebagainya' ? Sejak kapan pula kau bersikap manis dihadapanku?" Sakura membalas sapaan Gaara dengan tatapan sinis.

Gaara tertawa kecil, "Aku tak ingin memulai hari ini dengan bertengkar denganmu, Sakura. Jadi aku harap, kau pun begitu."

"Dengan senang hati."

"Lagipula, kau tak perlu berpura-pura lagi dihadapanku. Aku sudah tahu semua maksudmu. Kalau dilihat-lihat, kau lumayan juga," seringai di wajah tampan itu kian melebar, "Kau wanita pertama yang pantas untuk menjadi pendamping Tuan Muda Gaara. Bukankah begitu, Neji?"

"Hah...?"

"Gaara, ayo kita pergi," 'jantungku berdetak menyakitkan.' "Sakura, kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Dan dua sosok itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terperangkap kebingungannya, "Apa maksudnya? Pendamping? Hah, dasar orang gila..."

.

.

Bayangan gadis itu ada di antara riak-riak kecil di air kolam. Seolah tersenyum padanya. Dan itu membuatnya makin gila.

"Selamat pagi ikan-ikan. Apa kabar kalian hari ini?" dilemparnya kail yang diikatkan pada pancing ke dalam air. Memancing mungkin cara yang tepat untuk membuatnya sedikit lupa pada gadis itu.

Ikan-ikan itu berenang bebas di air kolam yang jernih, berseliweran di antara kail yang menarik perhatian mereka. Ikan-ikan itu mendekat. Ragu. Berlalu.

"Hari ini hari yang cerah. Tapi entah mengapa aku justru kehilangan _sense_ untuk bermain musik..."

Ikan-ikan itu kembali mendekat. Ragu. Berlalu.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan. Sekarang aku merasa tidak terkontrol. Itu sama sekali bukan aku..."

"...dan juga karena gadis itu."

Riak-riak kecil menghiasi permukaan kolam yang jernih. Ikan-ikan tetap berputar di antara kail. Ragu, lalu pergi.

"Neji-senpai?"

Suara itu tidak terdengar mendengking ataupun sebuah teriakan. Namun tetap sanggup mengalihkan seluruh perhatian lelaki di pinggir kolam itu sepenuhnya.

"Sakura? Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?"

Gadis itu lantas duduk di samping si pemancing—Neji, "Sekarang ada kelas Seni Rupa, dan kami disuruh melukis pemandangan. Huh, aku tidak dapat inspirasi. Aku 'kan tidak jago melukis."

Neji mengangguk mengerti saat dilihatnya barang-barang yang dibawa gadis itu : buku sketsa dan pensil, "Seharusnya ku kenalkan kau pada Sai."

"Sai? Maksud senpai Sai—pelukis no.1 di Jepang itu?"

"Hm. Dia juga sahabatku. Sama seperti Gaara."

Mendengar nama Gaara, Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Senpai sendiri sedang apa di sini? Bukankah seharusnya senpai sedang berada di kelas?"

Lirikan Neji pada pancing di tangannya membuat Sakura tertawa malu, "Hahaha. Tentu saja senpai sedang memancing."

Sakura mengamati ikan-ikan yang berseliweran di antara kail, lalu mata emerald indahnya melebar. "Bagaimana mungkin senpai memancing tanpa umpan?"

Neji tersenyum tipis, "Kau lupa atau memang tidak membaca tata tertib sekolah ini? Seluruh hewan yang berada di lingkungan sekolah dilindungi. Lagipula aku tak benar-benar ingin memancing. Hanya sekedar berbagi cerita bersama mereka. Mungkin dengan begini, mereka bisa mendengarkanku."

Sakura tertawa geli mendengarnya. Tawa yang terdengar merdu di telinga pria itu.

Dan kini ikan-ikan itu pun tahu, mengapa Neji memancing tanpa umpan.

"Kau yakin tak perlu ku antar pulang, Sakura?" Neji sedikit menatap cemas gadis di hadapannya.

"Tak perlu, senpai. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," Sakura tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Tapi kau bilang supirmu tak bisa menjemput," Neji masih bersikeras mengkhawatirkan gadis itu.

"Aku bisa pulang naik bis, kok. Sesekali, aku juga pulang menggunakan bis. Senpai tak perlu khawatir. Gadis kuat sepertiku akan sampai rumah dengan selamat," Sakura memutar bola matanya jenaka.

"Kalau begitu, ya sudah. Hati-hati," Neji akhirnya mengalah. Tak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya. Meskipun ia masih merasa sedikit khawatir.

"Ja matta, Neji-senpai!"

Dan detik berikutnya, langkah gadis itu terus menjauhi sosok Neji yang tengah berdiri di samping Ferrari-nya.

Namun gadis itu tak pernah pergi kemana-mana. Karena gadis itu telah tertanam kuat di dalam hatinya...

.

.

Langkah Sakura menuju halte yang terletak tak jauh dari gerbang sekolahnya, terhenti. Terhenti demi seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

Dia.

"Sakura..."

"Kau mau apa, Sasuke?" Mata emerald-nya menatap tajam sosok pemuda itu. Pemuda tampan yang sempat begitu dicintainya. Bahkan sampai saat ini, cinta itu masih tersisa di dalam hatinya.

Jarak antara mereka semakin menipis saat Sasuke mendekati gadis itu, mencoba menyentuh tangannya.

Tapi Sakura menepisnya.

"Tak cukup apa yang kau lakukan padaku dulu? Tak cukup membuatku merasa sakit? Sasuke?"

"Maafkan aku."

Sakura masih menatap sosok itu, tajam. Dadanya naik turun; menghirup oksigen yang semakin sulit didapatkannya.

"Jadi, apa maumu?"

Titik-titik air mulai jatuh dari langit; membasahi jalanan yang sepi.

"Aku pikir keputusanku adalah yang terbaik. Aku pikir aku sanggup melupakanmu. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kau bagaikan udara bagiku. Aku tak bisa bernafas tanpa udara itu. Aku membutuhkanmu dalam hidupku."

"Lalu apa?"  
"Kembalilah padaku."

Sakura tertawa getir. "Semudah itu? Semudah itu kau minta aku untuk kembali? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu hubunganmu dengan wanita pewaris perusahaan Oto itu?" Suara gadis itu meninggi. Ia mencoba meredam amarah, namun gagal. Rasa itu sakit, sampai tidak tertahankan.

"Itu yang mau aku jelaskan padamu..."

"Jangan sentuh aku Sasuke," tangan gadis itu kembali menepis Sasuke. "Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, toh aku tak peduli sekarang. Jangan pernah temui aku lagi dengan peran seperti ini, karena jika kita bertemu kembali aku ingin semuanya baik-baik saja dan kau adalah temanku. Dan satu hal lagi Sasuke. Kau salah menilaiku. Aku bukan udara. Aku adalah angin. Dan angin yang berhembus, tak akan pernah kembali ke tempat dimana dia berasal..."

Tak ada air mata. Tidak lagi. Sakura tahu ia tidak boleh menangis.

Dan gadis itu kembali melangkah, ditengah hujan yang semakin lebat mengguyur bumi. Namun ia tak gentar. Dan tak ada tangis yang mengiringi langkahnya.

Sasuke merasa dadanya menjadi sesak sampai ia tak mampu lagi berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Dan membiarkan air hujan menghakimi dirinya.

"Kau tak tahu Sakura. Aku terpaksa. Aku lakukan semua itu untuk keluargaku... Untuk Uchiha... Tapi aku malah menyakiti orang yang paling aku cintai. Aku benar-benar bodoh," bisikan itu terdengar lemah.

"Aghhhh!"

Dan teriakan itu tak ada gunanya. Dan tak juga bisa membawa angin kembali ke tempat asalnya. Tak akan pernah bisa.

* * *

_Eotteokhanya_

_Chakku nappeun ma-eumeul meokge dwae_

_Mianhae_

_Ireomyeoneun andoeneungeol ara_

_Keojitmal keojitmalira marhamyeon_

_Marhamyeon nae ma-eumi dasi tolagarkka_

_Nunmulina_

_Neomu mianhaeseo nungil motjugo_

_Kaseumap'a_

_Ch'eotmadireul mweollo hae_

_Saenggakanna...

* * *

_

Lagi-lagi langkah Sakura terhenti. Kini oleh sosok-sosok berbaju hitam yang menghadangnya. Sosok-sosok yang berpakaian layaknya para _bodyguard_. Atau mereka memang benar-benar _bodyguard_?

"Nona Sakura, ikut kami."

Dalam ingatan Sakura yang begitu kuat, tak pernah ada tampang-tampang seperti ini dalam barisan _bodyguard_ keluarganya. "Kalian bukan anak buah ayahku, 'kan?"

Salah satu dari mereka menggeleng. "Sebaiknya nona ikut kami. Ada seseorang yang ingin menemui Anda."

Sakura memasang tampang curiga. 'Apa aku akan diculiknya? Oh tidak Kami-sama! Lindungi aku!' Dilihatnya sekeliling, jalanan itu tampak sepi. Percuma mengharapkan pertolongan. Ia lalu mencoba mengingat beberapa jurus karate yang diajarkan Sasuke. Lumayan untuk pertahanan diri.

Seseorang membius Sakura dengan saputangan saat gadis itu menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Tubuh tinggi langsingnya langsung ambruk, untungnya ditangkap sebelum menyentuh tanah. Dan mereka memasukan Sakura yang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri kedalam Jaguar silver yang kemudian melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan daerah itu...

~ToBeContinued~

**Fight the Bad Feeling © T-Max**

A/N: Hohoho. Berjumpa lagi dengan saya, Uchiha 'Kim Bum' Vnie chan! Lama tak ada kabar di dunia , membuat saya begitu merindukannya. Hhh. Apa daya, tahun pertama di program IPA ternyata begitu menyita waktu saya, termasuk membuat fic. Tapi untunglah, akhirnya diberi kesempatan untuk liburan. Update-an pertama : BEFORE SUNSET. Sebuah chap—yang lagi-lagi tak jelas. Hhh, tak apalah. Yang penting hasrat untuk update fic terlaksana juga. Semoga fic yang lain segera menyusul.

Saya juga ingin mengucapkan :

"Merdeka Indonesia! Akhirnya Noordin M Top mati juga!" *dikemplang*

dan

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1 Syawal 1430 H bagi seluruh umat Muslim di seluruh dunia. Mohon maaf lahir batin.

Terima kasih telah membaca fic saia.

Saya tunggu kritik dan sarannya.

**Keep or Delete?**

**Uchiha Vnie-chan**


	4. Do You Know

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**BEFORE SUNSET** © Uchiha 'Kim Bum' Vnie-chan

.

.

Genre(s) : Romance/General

Rated : T

Main character : Haruno Sakura, Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuuga Neji

Pairing(s) : STRAIGHT : GaaSaku, NejiSaku; slight SasuSaku, NejiHina

Warning : OOCness, AU, terdapat beberapa bahasa kasar yang tidak baik untuk ditiru

.

.

**Stand by me... Together make it love, Forever make it your smile.**

.

.

Summary : Do You Know... Aku mendengarnya, aku melihatnya sekarang. Setiap kali angin berhembus, aku menutup mata perlahan. Dan membisikkan keindahan cinta. Dapatkah kau merasakan hatiku?

.

.

.

Aroma yang begitu nyaman dan menggoda adalah hal pertama yang tertangkap indera penciumannya. Seperti ladang penuh bunga yang begitu manis, hangat, dan lembut.

'Nyaman sekali... Dan seseorang membuat badanku... badanku... Seseorang memijit badanku!'

Perlahan mata emerald itu terbuka.

"Tak perlu ada sedot lemak, 'kan?"

"Tidak usah, lagipula itu bukan lemak, itu otot."

"Kau sudah menyiapkan lasernya bukan?"

"Kita harus mem-wax-nya sebelum itu."

Mata emerald indah itu mengerjap-ngerjap, mencoba memperbaiki penglihatannya.

"Aaaaaaaa!"

* * *

Sakura masih tak percaya apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Beberapa orang yang terus memakaikan zat-zat kimia untuk menambah kecantikan ke wajahnya, rambut lurus panjangnya yang ditata sebagus mungkin, seseorang yang memilihkan gaun untuknya, dan menawarkan sepatu-sepatu super indah yang tak terhitung jumlahnya―ah, dan juga harganya.

Otak encernya mencoba berpikir, mencerna semua ini.

'Tadi aku diculik oleh sekelompok bodyguard, lalu tiba-tiba aku ada di sini. Apa maksudnya semua ini?'

Dan saat dirinya yang telah menjelma menjadi seorang puteri yang anggun dan sangat cantik, seorang pria tua mendekatinya dan mengajaknya pergi.

Dan lagi-lagi mata emeraldnya terbelalak kaget melihat dimana dia berada sekarang. Rumah atau gedung atau apalah itu namanya, begitu besar dan benar-benar mewah! Bahkan ini tiga kali lipat dari besar rumahnya sendiri!

Mata emeraldnya menangkap pemandangan indah yang terlihat dari balik jendela besar salah satu ruangan. Lapangan golf yang begitu luas, hamparan rumput hijau yang entah ada ujungnya atau tidak.

Beberapa pelayan yang tengah membersihkan ruangan itu berbisik-bisik saat melihat sosok gadis itu.

'Apa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku?'

Sakura kembali mengikuti langkah pria tua di depannya.

"Semua orang sangat penasaran. Ini pertama kalinya Tuan Muda membawa seorang gadis ke rumah."

Sakura menatap pria tua itu, mencoba mencari kejelasan.

"Ano, bolehkah aku bertanya, emm..."

Pria tua itu menyela, "Baki, nama saya Baki. Tentu saja Anda boleh bertanya."

Sakura mencoba memasang senyum wajar, "Baki-san, apakah kita masih ada di Jepang?"

Pria tua itu—Baki, menoleh, lalu mengangguk. "Ya. Kita masih di Konoha."

"Boleh aku bertanya lagi?"

"Ya, silahkan, nona."

"Ah, tidak usah memanggilku nona. Panggil saja aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Baki mengangguk, "Baik, nona Haruno."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas, berat. "Kenapa aku di sini?"

"Saya tidak tahu tentang itu, Nona."

"Kemana kita sekarang?"

Baki menghentikan langkahnya di salah satu dari sekian banyak pintu yang telah di lalui mereka berdua. "Kita sudah sampai. Ia menunggumu."

"Menungguku? Siapa?"

Baki tak menjawab. Hanya isyarat tangannya yang mengatakan "Silahkan masuk."

Perlahan, ragu, Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan itu—sendirian. Ruangan yang sangat besar, dan aksen mewah benar-benar melekat padanya. Ornamen-ornamen indah, juga desain interior yang benar-benar bagus. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat kagum karenanya.

Kaki mulus jenjangnya yang dibalut high heels indah, menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan hati-hati. Ah, ia tak terbiasa menggunakan sepatu seperti itu.

Matanya tetap menjelajah setiap sudut ruangan itu yang disertai decakan kagum saat ia melihat setiap inci ruangan itu. Dan semuanya terhenti ketika ia melihat sesosok pria yang tengah memandang ke luar melalui sebuah jendela.

Sakura berjalan mendekat. Memastikan semuanya dan menutup rasa penasaran yang terus menghinggapi dirinya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat sosok pria itu berbalik menghadapnya. Wajah tampan itu menunjukan ekspresinya yang biasa : dingin.

"Kau! Kenapa kau di sini?"

Sosok itu menatap heran, "Apa yang aneh aku berada di rumahku sendiri?"

"Rumahmu? Jadi ini rumahmu, Gaara?"

Sosok pria tampan itu mendekat, "Kenapa?"

Sakura memandang curiga, "Apa yang kau rencanakan? Kau ingin mengerjaiku?" dan kuda-kuda segera dipasang gadis itu.

"Aku telah melakukan apa yang ku inginkan."

"Huh..?"

Gaara menarik gadis itu, menghadapkannya pada sebuah cermin. "Lihat. Kau terkejut, 'kan? Bahkan itik buruk rupa sepertimu bisa berubah menjadi bangau."

"Bukankah maksudmu angsa?" gadis itu menjawab. "Ah, sudahlah itu tidak penting. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

Gaara menyeringai sebelum mengatakan, "Hey, gadis liar. Kalau kau menyukaiku, katakan saja."

"Apa?"

"Kau tak perlu bersandiwara lagi di hadapanku."

Sakura menarik nafas dalam. "Gaara. Lelucon yang kau buat itu ada batasnya. Ini penculikan. Ini tindakan kriminal! Aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi atas apa yang kau perbuat padaku!"

Dan kata-kata gadis itu benar-benar membuat Gaara tertawa kecil. "Disini tak ada orang lain selain kita berdua. Kau bisa berterus terang padaku kalau kau menyukaiku. Dan kau diberi kehormatan menjadi pacar pertama Sabaku no Gaara yang hebat."

"Kau ini benar-benar gila, ya? Apa otakmu sudah tersumbat makanan-makanan berkolesterol tinggi? Lupakan saja tawaranmu itu, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik. Aku pergi."

Langkah Sakura terhenti, lagi-lagi karena ulah Gaara. "Otakmu yang bermasalah."

Sakura mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tak karuan, "Minggirlah selagi aku masih bersabar."

"Lihatlah dirimu. Kau menjelma menjadi seorang puteri karena aku. Aku bisa berikan apapun yang kau mau, kalau kau jadi kekasihku."

Sakura menggeram kecil, "Ku bilang aku tak mau."

"Aku selalu dapatkan apa yang ku mau, Sakura. Termasuk dirimu. Aku punya segalanya. Aku tampan, aku kaya, aku pandai. Apalagi yang kurang?"

"Dengar ya, Gaara. Semua yang ada pada dirimu itu benar-benar membuat aku membencimu. Rambut merahmu, tatoomu, wajah konyolmu, caramu berjalan, juga sikapmu yang benar-benar memuakkan. Saat melihat wajahmu, rasanya ada kutu yang merambat di sekujur tubuhku."

"Hah?"

"Jika ini yang kau inginkan," gadis itu melepaskan segala aksesoris di tubuhnya, "...ambil saja, aku tak butuh." Namun saat tangannya hendak melepaskan gaun indah berwarna pastel yang melekat di tubuhnya, ia tersadar, "Kembalikan seragamku!"

* * *

Sedari tadi Gaara terus berkeliling kamarnya dengan langkah gusar.

"Buang semua barang yang dipakainya hari ini. Dan apa-apaan dengan baju dan rambutnya? Apa penata riasnya itu tak bisa melakukan yang lebih baik? Cari orang yang lebih baik."

Baki menjawab Tuan Muda-nya yang sedang dikuasai amarah itu, "Tapi mereka adalah yang terbaik..."

"Aku tidak peduli! Pecat mereka!"

Pelayan setia itu menghela nafas, "Baiklah Tuan Muda. Aku mengerti."

"Argh! Dasar gadis bodoh!"

Dan detik berikutnya, barang-barang mahal di ruangan itu menjadi korban kebrutalan Gaara.

* * *

Sakura mempercepat langkah kakinya. Lebih cepat meninggalkan rumah itu, semakin baik untuknya. Tentu saja gerutuan menjadi lagu pengantar langkahnya.

Gerutuannya makin menjadi saat ia mengingat suatu hal yang penting saat ini.

"Sial, aku tak tahu jalan pulang."

Sebuah mobil Ferrari hitam berhenti tepat di samping Sakura. Kaca mobilnya yang turun perlahan, menampakan sang pengemudi yang tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Neji-senpai?"

* * *

Sebuah bangku yang terletak di taman menjadi tujuan mereka. Menghabiskan satu-dua menit di tempat itu nampaknya tak masalah.

"Ah, kenapa aku merasa saat kita bertemu, aku selalu melihatmu dalam situasi dramatis..."

Sakura tertawa canggung, "Seperti sudah ditakdirkan. Aku jadi malu sendiri."

Neji tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah gadis di hadapannya itu memerah. Lalu mata lavendernya beralih menatap kaki telanjang Sakura. "Kakimu kenapa? Dan yang terpenting, aku tak tahu kalau rumahmu di sekitar sini—yang artinya satu arah dengan rumahku, juga rumah Gaara. Bukankah kau katakan akan pulang menggunakan bis? Setahuku, tak ada satu bis pun yang memiliki rute masuk kawasan ini."

Wajah Sakura berubah masam mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini. Dan dengan suara putus asa yang terselip rasa amarah di antaranya, Sakura menjelaskan, "Ini semua karena ulah sahabat senpai yang gila itu..."

"Maksudmu, Gaara?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi? Dialah yang selalu membuat hidupku terasa sial. Sama seperti hari ini..."

Neji mencoba menerka apa yang mungkin dilakukan sahabatnya pada gadis itu, "Dia mengerjaimu? Atau memukulmu? Memarahimu?"

"Lebih dari itu. Dia menculikku..."

"Menculikmu?"

"Ya. Dengan seenaknya dia menculikku dan menjadikanku tawanan di rumahnya dan membuatku tampak begitu bodoh! Lalu dengan seenaknya pula dia menawarkan aku untuk menjadi kekasihnya."

"Jadi dia tak main-main dengan perkataannya?" gumam Neji. Ada perasaan tak karuan yang membuncah di hatinya. "Dan kau... menerimanya?"

"Senpai bercanda, ya? Tentu saja tidak! Dia pikir siapa dia? Bisa membeliku dengan uang?" Sakura mengakhiri luapan emosinya dengan sebuah hembusan nafas berat.

"Kau sungguh mengatakan itu padanya?"

"Ya."

Neji tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut Sakura, lembut. "Ku pikir tak akan ada wanita yang menolak pesona seorang Sabaku no Gaara," lalu ia mengambil sebuah kotak di mobilnya, "Kau tak mungkin pulang tanpa alas kaki," dan ia membuka kotak itu dan mengambil sepasang sepatu kets di dalamnya. Dan yang tak pernah Sakura duga, pemuda itu memasangkan sepatu itu di kakinya. Memasangkannya!

"Ano, senpai..." wjah gadis itu kian memerah.

"Sudah selesai. Kau tampak lebih baik jika seperti ini," Neji menatap puas hasil pekerjaannya. "Kau mau pulang?"

Sakura yang masih tersipu-sipu mengangguk.

"Mari, ku antar pulang."

Sakura menggeleng, "Tak perlu senpai. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Meskipun sedetik kemudian ada perasaan menyesal dalam hatinya. Tapi ia tak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan Neji.

"Kau tak akan bisa pulang, Sakura. Hari masih mendung dan kemungkinan hujan turun lagi masih ada. Lagipula halte bis cukup jauh dari tempat ini. Dan kau pikir aku akan membiarkan seorang wanita mengalami situasi seperti itu sendirian?"

Dan tanpa Sakura bisa menolak, tangan kekar Neji menariknya ke dalam mobil, memasangkan sabuk pengaman, lalu mobil itu melaju kencang setelah Sakura memberitahu alamat rumahnya.

* * *

"Aku senang sekali hari ini..." adalah kalimat yang semenjak tadi Sakura ucapkan sambil berputar-putar layaknya penari balet. Tentu saja, lupakan insiden penculikan yang didalangi Gaara dan pertemuan dramatisnya dengan Sasuke. Hari ini adalah satu dari sedikit hari yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri dan menari-nari seperti orang tak waras.

Dan prasangka itupun tumbuh di hati orang tuanya dan juga sahabatnya yang kini tengah menatapnya aneh.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Ino, sahabatnya itu tak juga lepas menatap Sakura.

"Tebak apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini, Ino!"

"Menang lotre? Atau mendapat nilai seratus di tugas praktik seni rupa?"

Sakura menghentikan tariannya lalu duduk di samping sahabat berambut pirangnya itu. "Hari ini, ada banyak kejadian. Mulai dengan pagi yang indah diawali sapaan dari pangeranku, mengobrol dengan pangeranku di kolam ikan, sampai ia menawarkan untuk mengantarku pulang..."

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Pengeranmu?"

"Sayang sekali, aku menolak diantarnya pulang. Lalu di jalan, aku bertemu dengan Sasuke..."

"Sasuke? Apa yang dia lakukan?" Ino tampat terkejut mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Hanya mengajakku untuk kembali padanya. Tapi tentu saja aku menolak! Lalu aku diculik oleh orang gila bernama Gaara..."

"Diculik? Bagaimana kau bisa merasa hari ini begitu menyenangkan saat kau bertemu Sasuke dan diculik Gaara?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Lupakan dua insiden itu. Karena setelahnya, kau tahu, Ino, aku bertemu dengan pangeran yang lagi-lagi menolongku. Dan puncaknya, dia mengantarku pulang! Ino, aku senang sekali..."

Ino menarik nafas, tak sabar, "Stop, Sakura! Berhenti untuk menjadi gila. Memang siapa pangeran yang kau maksud itu?"

Sakura tersenyum bahagia saat mulut tipisnya mendeklarasikan, "Hyuuga Neji."

"Neji? Apa kau berpikir hal yang sama denganku, Sakura?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya yang menerawang. Dan kini, ia tengah menatap wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat sok misterius. "Apa?"

"Kau, sedang jatuh cinta."

"Ah?"

* * *

Pagi kembali merajai bumi mengambil alih kuasa malam yang telah lalu; takdir Tuhan yang tak pernah berubah. Hari yang telah berganti, menyisakan kenangan masa lalu untuk memulai lembaran baru. Karena hari ini harus lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Sebuah janji yang telah terucap dari mulut gadis itu. Tak akan ada tangis. Tak ada lagi air mata. Ia telah menepatinya. Dan kini, hatinya tak akan pernah gentar oleh semua itu.

Beberapa hal yang telah ia bahas bersama sahabatnya kemarin mulai menunjukan titik terang. Ia ingat saat sahabatnya itu bilang, "Kau jatuh cinta". Dan kini ia yakin bahwa sahabatnya itu benar.

Ia jatuh cinta. Pada Hyuuga Neji.

Sosok yang telah meredakan tangisnya, melindunginya, juga membuat senyum ceria kembali terpeta di wajahnya.

* * *

Langkah kaki gadis itu semakin lama semakin cepat saat dilihatnya sosok lelaki yang tengah dicarinya. Tangannya memegang erat kotak sepatu, mencoba meredam bunyi detak jantungnya yang kian menggila. Bibir tipisnya tak henti menggambarkan senyuman manis, dan mata emeraldnya berbinar bahagia.

Namun sedikit demi sedikit, semua keceriaan itu hilang. Saat dilihatnya satu sosok lain di samping pria itu. Dan semuanya semakin memburuk saat telinganya menangkap dialog yang tengah dilakoni dua pria itu.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kau pikir apa yang bisa kulakukan selain menerima semua ini?"

"Tapi, aku tahu Neji, ini tak adil untukmu..."

"Bukankah kau yang selalu mengingatkanku, bahwa orang-orang seperti kita tak pantas mendapatkan cinta sejati?"

"Ku pikir kau masih mencintai Tenten..."

"Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya. Dan aku tahu, itu bukan aku."

"Kau berhak mengejar kebahagianmu sendiri."

"Masa depan kita telah diatur oleh mereka—orang tua kita. Aku harus terima itu. Karena ini adalah yang terbaik."

"Kau yakin?"

"Lagipula dia bilang, dia mencintaiku. Mungkin tak akan sulit untukku belajar mencintainya."

"Kalau memang itu adalah keputusanmu, aku sebagai sahabat hanya bisa mendukungmu. Semoga kau tak menyesal, Neji..."

"Tak ada waktu untuk menyesal. Pertunangannya hanya tinggal 3 hari lagi..."

Langit terasa runtuh dalam dunia gadis itu. Seluruh organ yang ada dalam tubuhnya seakan tidak berfungsi lagi. Otaknya pun kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Dan kotak sepatu itu pun sukses jatuh ke permukaan tanah.

Ingat Sakura. Kau tak boleh menangis...

Sekuat tenaga ia menahan butiran-butiran kristal yang siap meluncur dari kedua mata emeraldnya yang meredup. Ia sudah berjanji. Tak akan ada airmata lagi dalam hidupnya...

Dan detik berikutnya, langkah kakinya menjauh, mencoba untuk melupakan rasa sakit yang kian menghujam di hatinya.

* * *

Neji menangkap sebuah suara di balik pohon Sakura itu. Seperti bunyi sebuah benda yang menghantam tanah. Lalu ia mendekat, dan mata lavendernya menemukan sebuah kotak yang terbuka dan sepasang benda yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ada apa, Neji?" sosok pria berambut merah menatap bingung wajah sahabatnya itu yang berubah ekspresi. Ekspresi yang seperti menggambarkan kekecewaan, penyesalan, dan rasa sakit.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Neji menggenggam erat sepatu kets itu—benda yang ia temukan itu, "Jadi dia tahu semuanya..."

* * *

Konsentrasinya tak jua kembali, bahkan saat pelajaran olahraga di lapangan. Beberapa kali ia kehilangan kendali akan bola basket yang ditangkapnya, serta mendapat celaan atas kecerobohannya.

Matsuri yang menyadari ada yang tak beres dengan gadis itu berkali-kali bertanya dan menatapnya cemas, "Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura? Apa kau sakit?"

Namun hanya gelengan lemah yang diberikan gadis itu sebagai jawabannya.

Dan puncak ketidaksadarannya adalah saat bola basket itu melayang dan mendarat tepat di wajahnya.

"Sakura!"

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap dalam pandangan gadis itu.

* * *

Pria tampan berambut merah itu baru saja keluar dari toilet—tentu saja yang dibuat khusus untuknya dan Neji. Pandangannya tertuju pada lapangan basket yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun sebenarnya, fokusnya hanya pada satu sosok. Ya, gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah berlari sambil terhuyung-huyung.

Bahkan saat seperti itupun, tetap saja terlihat cantik di matanya...

'Eh? Apa? Tidak, tidak seperti itu! Siapa bilang itik buruk rupa itu cantik di mataku?'

Dan sebuah teriakan mampu membuatnya kembali sadar dari dunia inner-nya.

"Sakura!"

Secepat kilat ia berlari, bahkan sesekali menabrak orang-orang yang tengah berjalan di lorong itu. Yang dipikirkannya hanya satu, menolong gadis itu.

Gadis yang kini tak sadarkan diri.

Gadis yang kini berada dipelukannya.

Ia kembali berlari—sambil menggendong gadis itu tentunya, meneriakan kata "awas!" sepanjang jalan. Langkahnya semakin dipercepat saat dilihatnya darah mengalir dari hidung gadis itu.

"Shit! Kenapa UKS-nya jauh sekali, sih?"

Dan saat ia tiba di ruangan berbau obat-obatan itu, ia berteriak panik memanggil petugas piket UKS.

"Dia pingsan setelah kepalanya terhantam bola. Cepat obati dia!"

Dan kecemasan terpeta jelas di wajahnya. Dia terus berdoa dalam hatinya. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk gadis itu. Untuk Sakura.

* * *

Matsuri masih menatap tak percaya pemandangan yang baru saja terjadi.

Gaara dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat cemas, meneriakkan nama gadis itu. Sahabatnya.

Dan saat pria itu menggendong tubuh mungil Sakura, membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

Kepalanya terasa pening mengingat semua kejadian itu. Dan kristal-kristal bening di sudut matanya pun sukses mencair.

"Tidak mungkin..."

* * *

Mangkok-mangkok ramen yang berserakan di meja yang ia tempati untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya cukup menjelaskan keadaan gadis itu saat ini.

Bukan. Bukan karena lapar sebenarnya.

Hanya pelampiasan emosi saja. Ya, terkadang wanita yang sedang stres memang melakukan hal-hal aneh.

Siswa-siswa yang tengah berada di kantin bintang lima itu, sebentar-sebentar melirik ke arahnya, lalu berbisik-bisik. Sebenarnya tak masalah jika hanya satu-dua orang yang melakukan hal itu. Tapi kenyataannya, lebih dari setengah jumlah siswa sekolah ini yang sedang berada di kantin super luas itu. Dan semuanya melakukan hal yang sama!

Awalnya Sakura memang tidak terlalu peduli. Toh, ia sudah terbiasa menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang sejak dirinya dinyatakan sebagai kekasih seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi kali ini jadi berbeda. Bahkan lebih parah!

Wajahnya semakin memerah saat ia mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Bagaimana tidak! Saat dirinya terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya, sosok pertama yang tertangkap penglihatannya adalah orang itu. Orang yang tengah menggenggam tangannya erat dan wajah tampan itu menunjukan ekspresi kecemasan. Ia masih menganggap itu hanya fatamorgana sebelum sosok itu mengatakan "Hey, gadis bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai bisa terhantam bola seperti ini? Itu sungguh bukan dirimu!". Ingin rasanya detik itu juga melayangkan pukulan ke wajah menyebalkan itu. Tapi tak bisa, ia masih terlalu lemah.

Alih-alih mengucapkan terima kasih, gadis itu membalas perkataan pria itu dengan teriakan, "Lepaskan tanganku! Dan kau, aku tak pernah mau ditolong olehmu! Lebih baik aku mati saja daripada harus berhutang padamu!"

Namun terlambat. Pemuda itu terlanjur memberikan pertolongan—lebih menyebalkannya lagi, ia bilang gadis itu telah berhutang banyak padanya.

"Bagaimana Gaara bisa menolong gadis itu ya?" "Apa sih istimewanya dia?" "Jangan-jangan, Gaara menyukainya!" "Ah, itu tidak mungkin!" "Justru lebih tidak mungkin kalau Gaara menolongnya tanpa alasan."

Bisik-bisik itu terlalu jelas di telinga Sakura dan membuatnya semakin bernafsu menghambiskan semangkuk ramen lagi.

"Sakura, aku mau bicara."

Gadis itu mendongak, menemukan sosok sahabat yang dikenalnya. "Ada apa, Matsuri?"

"Apa kau..." Matsuri terlihat ragu,"...punya hubungan spesial dengan Gaara?"

Sakura tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja itu..."

Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng!

"Kyaa! Itu 2Prince!" demi suara lonceng yang dibunyikan pria tampan berambut merah itu, seluruh orang yang ada di kantin berkumpul mendekat dua sosok pria yang begitu mereka kagumi. Tentu saja Sakura dan Matsuri tidak ikut serta. Namun, dari kursi yang tengah mereka duduki, dapat terlihat jelas dua pemuda itu.

Sakura melengos saat mata emeraldnya beradu pandang dengan mata hijau milik Gaara.

"Atas nama 2Prince, aku ada sebuah pengumuman penting!"

Gaara menoleh pada Neji di sampingnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh pria itu.

"Aku akan mengenalkan anggota baru 2Prince. Ah, kami berganti nama menjadi F3..."

Keheningan yang sempat tercipta beberapa saat yang lalu berganti keributan. Orang-orang mencoba menebak siapa kiranya orang yang begitu beruntung menjadi bagian dari genk terpopuler di seantero negara ini.

"Dia juga siswa baru di sekolah ini..."

Sakura yang awalnya tak tertarik mendengar pengumuman yang dianggapnya tak penting itu, akhirnya merasa penasaran juga.

Dan sosok itu muncul di belakang Gaara dan Neji. Menutup semua tanda tanya besar yang muncul di benak orang-orang itu—juga Sakura.

Sosok tinggi berkulit putih pucat, berambut model emo berwarna hitam kebiruan. Wajah tampannya yang menunjukan ekspresi dingin, juga mata onyx-nya yang terlihat begitu menawan—juga misterius.

"Dia... Uchiha Sasuke."

Mata emerald milik gadis itu membulat, tersentak kaget, "APA?"

**ToBeContinue~**

_**Next chapter: Pesta pertunangan Neji dan Hinata. Sebuah kejutan menanti di sana.**__** Anggota baru, masalah baru. Kerumitan cinta yang semakin mewarnai persahabatan itu. Lalu, siapa yang pengkhianat?**_

**Balas review dulu. Tapi saya satukan saja ya. (Menghemat tempat dan waktu *ditonjok minna-san*)**

Yup! Gaara memang kepedean. Bisa-bisanya berspekulasi tak masuk akal seperti itu! Dasar bodoh! *DiSabaku* Chapter lalu memang fokus pada NejiSaku. Saya ingin memperlihatkan, seberapa dekatnya hubungan mereka, juga arti Sakura di mata Neji, juga sebaliknya. Sasuke pun tak akan menyerah begitu saja, namun kesempatannya memang sudah diperkecil. Tapi, pecinta SasuSaku masih bisa mendapatkan scene mereka berdua di chapter selanjutnya. Tentu saja karena saya pecinta SasuSaku Forever!

Saya juga ucapkan terima kasih atas dukungan—juga pujian yang telah minna-san berikan. Itu sangat berarti bagi saya. *Terharu*

Saya usahakan update kilat. Tinggal 2 chapter lagi menuju ending. Saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga!

p.s : Review fic saya yang baru dong : **RACER**.

Summary: _Sebuah pertaruhan akan mimpi dan impian. Roda-roda yang berputar begitu cepat, meski harus terhenti karena sebuah keputusan. Garis finish bukanlah tujuan akhir. Dan dia tahu itu... Adapted of Cars. NaruHina, SasuSaku, etc_.

Pecinta balap mobil wajib baca! Juga pecinta film Cars! :)

Terima kasih telah membaca fic saia.

Saia tunggu kritik dan sarannya.

**Uchiha Vnie-chan**


	5. What should I do

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

BEFORE SUNSET © Uchiha Vnie-chan

.

.

Genre(s) : Romance/General

Rated : T

Main character : Haruno Sakura, Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke

Pairing(s) : STRAIGHT : GaaSaku, NejiSaku, SasuSaku; slight NejiHina

Warning : OOCness, AU, terdapat beberapa bahasa kasar yang tidak baik untuk ditiru, OOCness

.

.

Stand by me... Together make it love, Forever make it your smile.

.

.

Summary : What Should I do? Even now, I live each painful days because of your words... Aku merindukannya. Dan karena cinta tak harus memiliki, maka aku akan melepasmu. Karena Tuhan telah memberiku takdir yang lain.

.

.

.

_Pernah mendengar legenda fl__ying clover berhelai empat?_

_Da__lam cerita itu dikisahkan bahwa flying clover berhelai empat yang amat langka dapat mengabulkan permohonanmu. Apapun._

_Tapi adakah bagian dari kisah itu yang m__engatakan bahwa untuk mendapatkannya, kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang lain yang amat berharga?_

_Karena pada kenyataannya, daun sialan itulah yang telah __merebut semua kebahagiaan ini dariku._

.

.

"Dia... Uchiha Sasuke."

Emerald melebar seketika demi sebuah nama yang meluncur dari mulut Sabaku.

Onyx itu.

Onyx yang menatap bosan sekelilingnya. Onyx yang selalu memancarkan ketegasan dalam dingin, datar—namun menyimpan misteri.

Onyx yang lantas terkunci ketika bertemu pandang dengan emerald.

Dan ia berpaling.

"Sudah selesai, 'kan?" sang pemilik onyx melangkah pergi begitu saja, melewati dua kawan barunya—Sabaku dan Hyuuga yang berpandangan sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah pemuda emo itu.

"Tidak mungkin... Sasuke...?" Emerald itu menyipit perlahan.

Apa lagi ini?

Gadis itu lantas menghela napas. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pening.

Oh, Tuhan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Di samping gadis itu, Matsuri menatapnya khawatir.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja..."

.

.

Tak adakah yang menyadari bahwa sebelum pergi, Sabaku menoleh, sekedar untuk memastikan reaksi gadisnya atas semua hal itu?

Sasuke. Sakura.

Sebuah kepingan masa lalu yang telah berpencar bagaikan puzzle yang tidak lagi tersusun rapi.

Haruskah ia membantu menyatukannya kembali?

Atau justru ia adalah bagian dari mozaik itu?

Tidak tahu.

.

.

_Sial!_

Ada apa dengan dirimu, Sasuke?

_Sial! Sial! Sial!_

Kenapa?

_Aku tidak tahu_.

Kau merasa sakit, 'kan?

_Aku tidak tahu._

Kau merindukannya.

_Begitukah?_

Wajah cantik itu. Rambut merah muda itu. Emerald itu. Semua yang selalu mengganggu tidurmu, mengusik ketenanganmu. Iya, 'kan?

_Aku... Merindukannya._

Lantas?

_Aku tidak tahu._

Tidak Sasuke, semua ini belum berakhir.

...iya, 'kan?

.

.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn, Gaara. Ada apa?"

Pria berambut merah itu lantas memposisikan diri di antara Ferrari dan kawannya, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada mobil kesayangannya itu.

"Apa alasanmu pindah sekolah kesini?"

Sasuke menoleh sesaat pada pemuda berambut merah itu, lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya sedari tadi—memainkan kunci mobil di antara jemari tangan kanannya.

"Tak ada alasan khusus, kurasa. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya hal seperti itu?"

Hijau teduh itu lantas mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, dan menemukan merah muda di antara kerumunan, "Hanya sedikit penasaran. Karena kupikir, kau punya alasan kuat untuk itu."

Kunci mobil di tangan Sasuke meluncur ke permukaan tanah. Onyx-nya terpejam sesaat sebelum ia membungkuk dan mengambil kunci Buggaty-nya itu.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Kita pergi," kemudian Gaara masuk ke dalam Ferrari-nya dan berada di belakang kemudi, membuat kecepatan yang menyebabkan benda itu bergerak meninggalkan lapangan parkir.

Sebuah helaan napas. "Ya. Aku punya alasan untuk itu..."

Dan Bugatty itupun mengikuti jejak Gaara.

.

.

"Sakura..."

Suara yang sangat ia kenal. Suara yang setidaknya selama beberapa waktu terakhir yang telah dilaluinya, menjadi begitu akrab di indera pendengarannya. Suara yang sempat melambungkan hatinya tinggi-tinggi.

Namun juga menghempaskannya sekeras-kerasnya.

"...ya, Neji?"

Berbeda. Neji tahu itu—ia merasakannya. Sangat merasakannya.

"Apa kau ada waktu, sebentar saja? Mungkin sepuluh menit," tampak keraguan di wajah Sakura sebelum kemudian gadis itu mengangguk.

Dan mereka berdua yang kini berada di salah sudut sekolah itu.

"Bicaralah," Sakura yang telah bosan menunggu pemuda di hadapannya yang sedari tadi membisu akhirnya berinisiatif membuka mulut.

Pemuda di hadapannya masih terdiam. Beberapa kali ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan gugup. Lavender-nya juga bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Lalu menghela napas.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta sesuatu kepadamu, Sakura. Apapun yang aku katakan, dengarkan aku."

Akhirnya berbicara.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai semua ini darimana, tapi aku benar-benar harus mengatakannya..." Dan dibiarkan mengambang kalimat itu.

Sakura hanya diam—memberikan kesempatan pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu meneruskan.

"Aku... Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Terima kasih atas kebahagian yang telah kau bagi bersamaku selama ini. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Sakura," lavender yang sedari tadi gelisah, tatapannya kini melembut.

Dan Sakura melihatnya. Tatapan yang sama seperti di hari pertama pertemuan mereka.

Mau tak mau, segaris senyum tipis terbentuk pada keduanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan ini? Seperti kau akan meninggalkanku saja. Atau kau benar-benar akan menghilang dari hadapanku?" mencoba menemukan nada pembicaraan yang tepat, Sakura memaksakan tertawa kecil. Meski lebih terdengar sebagai sesuatu yang miris.

Tak usah dijawabpun, dia sudah tahu.

"Mungkin."

Tak ada keterkejutan yang ditunjukan gadis itu.

Karena ia sudah tahu, semuanya akan jadi seperti ini.

Sejak awal, dia sudah tahu.

"Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan padamu sehingga kau minggat begitu dari hidupku?" Sakura masih mempertahankan ketenangan dalam bicaranya.

Sesungguhnya ia ingin menangis.

Tapi tidak boleh. Ia sudah berjanji.

"Kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku, Sakura. Tidak sama sekali. Dan kau tak perlu khawatir, sebenarnya. Aku bukan mau meninggalkanmu, hanya saja..."

Dan Neji menghela napas lagi. "Tuhan memberiku takdir yang lain."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Terkadang aku ingin bersikap egois. Aku ingin bahagia dengan caraku sendiri, tanpa campur tangan Tuhan. Tapi nyatanya, aku selalu tak bisa seperti itu."

Tangan pucat pemuda itu terulur, membelai rambut gadis itu perlahan.

Ingat Neji. Ini yang terakhir kali...

Sedikit tersentak atas perlakuan pemuda itu, namun tak membuat Sakura menepis atau melakukan penolakan atas sentuhannya. Karena bagaimanapun gejolak yang melandanya kini, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa gadis itu menginginkan sentuhan ini. Sangat membutuhkannya.

"Neji..."

"Maafkan aku."

Dan satu pelukan.

Terlalu tiba-tiba.

Emerald itu benar-benar terkejut sekarang.

Ini tidak benar, Sakura. Ini tidak benar.

"Neji, lepaskan."

Semakin erat. "Kumohon, biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja. Sebentar saja..."

Hening.

Dan emerald itu meredup.

Ini yang terakhir.

Dan setelah ini, kau harus benar-benar melepasnya.

Karena cinta tak harus selalu memiliki.

...iya, 'kan?

.

.

Gadis berambut indigo itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan gelisah. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menunggu, berapa kali ia mengitari ruangan itu dalam kecemasannya.

Lavender-nya tak memiliki ketenangan seperti biasa.

"Bisakah kau hentikan langkahmu sekarang juga, Hinata? Aku pusing melihatmu seperti itu," pemuda di sampingnya mendengus.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, Gaara? Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Karena seharusnya Neji-nii pulang bersamamu, tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak muncul juga. Dan bukannya menunjukan rasa bersalah, kau malah semakin memperparah keaadaan dengan komentar-komentarmu itu," mendelik marah, lalu gadis itu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya—berjalan berkeliling ruangan yang tak bisa dibilang sempit itu.

"Ini seperti bukan kau saja. Dan kau harus tahu, Hinata, aku bukan baby sitter Neji. Dia bukan tanggung jawabku."

Lalu hening. Hanya ada suara hak sepatu gadis itu yang beradu dengan lantai marmer putih.

"Kurasa kau tak perlu sekhawatir ini, Hinata. Neji tak mungkin kabur dengan wanita lain, setidaknya dia tidak senekad itu," lagi, Gaara mendengus. Kelakuan teman masa kecil sekaligus calon tunangan sahabatnya itu menguras kesabarannya yang memang tipis.

"Aku harap juga begitu."

"Ah, atau mungkin saat ini Neji sedang mengurus kepergiannya ke Amerika untuk menyusul Tenten..."

"Aku harap juga... Eh? Gaara! Berhenti membuatku semakin cemas. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Neji-nii tidak mungkin kabur dengan wanita lain."

"Tenten bukan 'wanita lain' kalau kau lupa akan hal itu," lsavender gadis itu kini benar-benar tertuju pada Gaara. Menatapnya tajam.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Cih. Pura-pura tidak tahu."

Emosi pemilik lavender itu semakin terpancing. "Kalau maksudmu Tenten yang sekarang ini adalah wanitanya Neji-nii, kau salah Gaara. Dia hanya bagian dari masa lalunya."

"Lalu kau sendiri apa?" Gaara menantang lavender yang terbakar cemburu itu, "Pernahkah kau bisa memastikan tempatmu dalam kehidupan Neji? Kau bahkan tak pernah tahu posisimu di hati Neji, Hinata. Sebaiknya kau sadari itu, demi kebaikanmu sendiri juga..."

Gadis berambut indigo itu sudah akan membuka mulut lagi jika saja Sasuke tak memutus komunikasi kedua makhluk di hadapannya, sebelum semuanya bertambah panas. "Diamlah. Dia sudah pulang."

Dan sosok lelaki berambut cokelat panjang muncul dari balik pintu yang dibukanya.

Sedikit kacau.

"Neji-nii, kau darimana saja?"

Lavender bertemu lavender.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan, jadi aku terlambat. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama."

"Dan bisakah, kalian meninggalkanku sendiri? Aku lelah, ingin beristirahat."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan..."

"Aku akan menghubungi kau dan Sasuke nanti. Jadi kalian bisa pulang sekarang. Dan Hinata, kita akan bertemu pada jam makan malam nanti," dan bahasa tubuh Neji kali ini benar-benar menunjukan bahwa ia ingin ditinggalkan sendiri di kamarnya itu. Pengusiran dengan cara halus.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa pada makan malam kalau begitu, nii-san."

Hanya tersisa Neji.

Neji yang benar-benar lelah.

"Apa aku sanggup menjalani semua ini, Kami-sama? Aku sudah lelah..."

.

.

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah-celai tirai. Mengusik tidur gadis yang tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya. Dan memperlihatkan emerald yang begitu memikat saat terbuka sepenuhnya.

Jam 06.00 a.m.

Sekolah.

Sial.

Sesungguhnya ia belum siap untuk pergi ke sekolah lagi. Belum siap bertemu Sasuke lagi. Benci jika harus bertemu Gaara. Dan juga tidak mau bertemu Neji...

Sial.

Apa yang telah terjadi antara ia dan Neji kemarin telah membuat gadis itu semakin tak karuan.

Bukankah ia telah bertekad melepas pemuda itu? Toh, ia tak berhak mengikat cinta sepihaknya pada Neji, bersikukuh mempertahankannya.

Tapi, apa yang Neji katakan, apa yang pemuda itu lakukan padanya hari itu benar-benar membuat ia semakin tak mengerti dengan kondisinya. Mempersulit keadaannya.

_Kenapa dia memelukku? __Semakin membuatku sulit untuk menghapus sesak ini, rasa sakit aku sulit untuk melepaskannya._

_Aku harus bagaimana?_

Sebelah tangannya bergerak mengacak rambutnya sendiri, sedikit meluapkan rasa frustasinya.

Langkah gadis itu membawanya ke kamar mandi. Menyalakan shower yang menjatuhkan tetes air dingin yang menimpa tubuhnya, membiarkan dingin itu menembus hingga ke dalam tulangnya.

Rambut merah mudanya benar-benar telah basah seutuhnya, sebagian menutupi wajah cantik yang nampak pucat itu.

Merasa lebih baik, gadis itu lantas mematikan shower, membalut tubuhnya dengan jubah mandi. Dan kini sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan selembar handuk.

drrrt-drrt-drrrt

Tangannya menggapai I-phone-nya yang bergetar di atas meja rias.

_**1**__** new massage**_

'_**ok'**_

_**From : Matsuri-chan at 06.25 a.m**_

_**Kau masih di rumah, Sakura-chan?**__** Bisakah kau datang lebih pagi? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.**_

'_**reply'**_

_**To : Matsuri-chan**_

_**Aku baru selesai mandi. Hmm, aku akan ada di sekolah 20 menit dari sekarang.**_

'_**send'**_

Segera ia memakai seragam sekolahnya, melapisinya dengan sweater berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Dan memakaikan make-up tipis pada wajahnya.

Sempurna.

Membawa tas, I-phone, dan kunci mobil, lalu memakai sepatu.

"Pagi, ayah, ibu," kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi pasangan suami-istri Haruno.

"Pagi, sayang."

"Aku langsung berangkat saja ya, bu."

"Tidak sarapan dulu, Saku?"

"Tidak usah. Aku sarapan di sekolah saja."

Sekali lagi ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat itu pada kedua orangtuanya. Dan berlari kecil menuju Honda Jazz-nya yang ia akan kemudikan.

Menuju sekolah.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Emerald milik gadis itu menemukan sosok sahabat berambut coklatnya yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf membuatmu harus datang lebih pagi, Sakura-chan."

Tersenyum, Sakura memukul pelan bahu sahabatnya, "Itu bukan masalah. Bukankah ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Matsuri?"

"Hmm. Bagaimana kalau ke kantin? Kau sudah sarapan?"

Mendapati gelengan sebagai jawabannya, Matsuri menyeret gadis emerald itu mengikutinya hingga ke kantin.

"Duduklah dan pesan makanannya. Aku yang traktir!"

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat mendengarnya, "Ini bukan hari ulang tahunmu, 'kan? Atau kau baru saja menang lotre?"

"Itu tidak penting. Makan saja sepuasmu, ok?"

Menghabiskan sarapannya dalam waktu 5 menit, setelahnya Sakura memfokuskan diri pada Matsuri yang sedari tadi sabar menunggunya, "Nah, jadi kau mau mengatakan apa?"

"Ah, ano, itu..." keceriaan Matsuri lenyap, dan kini ia gugup.

"Hmm?"

"Sebenarnya, ini tentang pembicaraan kita yang belum rampung waktu itu. Menyangkut hubunganmu dengan Gaara."

"Oh, tentang hal itu. Aku dan Gaara tidak ada..."

"Kyaa~ Gaara-sama!" Keributan itu lagi.

Wajah Sakura berubah masam mendengar nama itu dielu-elukan. "Hhh, mau apa sih dia, pagi-pagi sudah membuat kantin ribut..."

"Sakura."

Dan gadis itu mendongak.

Gaara.

"Mau apa kau?" desis gadis itu.

"Aku mau bicara denganmu. Ikut aku," tangan pemuda itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura, menariknya pergi.

"Hey! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang bersama berbicara bersama temanku? Dan lepaskan tanganku. Kau membuatnya hampir putus," Sakura berusaha keras melepaskan cengkraman Gaara.

Melihat Sakura yang meringis kesakitan, Sabaku itu melonggarkan cengkramannya. "Baiklah, aku akan bicara di sini," selembar amplop berwarna silver disodorkannya pada gadis yang masih menatapnya sebal.

"Apa ini?" dan mata emerald menangkap tulisan yang terukir di atas kertas tersebut. Sebuah undangan.

"Pesta pertunangan Neji," Gaara menjelaskan.

Sakit.

Tapi Sakura harus membiasakan diri dengan rasa sakit itu.

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau kau datang ke pesta itu."

"Aku jelas akan datang ke pesta pertunangan Neji."

"Sebagai pasanganku."

"Sebagai pasangan— Apa?"

Memutar bola matanya, Gaara tersenyum mengejek, "Rupanya, selain bodoh, kau juga jadi tuli ya?"

"Kau!"

"Kubilang, kau akan datang ke pesta itu sebagai pasanganku."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" lebih terdengar sebagai penolakan daripada sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak memberimu pilihan, Nona Haruno. Jadi, jangan membantah, ikuti saja apa mauku," gaya bicara khas Gaara.

"Tapi..."

"Kujemput kau besok malam, di rumahmu. Atau kau mau ke rumahku lagi?" seringai menggoda miliknya itu.

"Aku 'kan tidak bilang setuju, baka!"

"Sampai jumpa besok malam, Nona Haruno," dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, pemuda bertatoo ai itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berusaha menolak pemaksaannya.

"Seenak saja!"

"Ah, aku lupa satu hal," menoleh pada gadis itu, Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sakura, dan membisikkan, "Itik buruk rupa, kau harus tampil cantik."

Dan,

cup.

Satu kecupan di pipi Haruno Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa," dan pemuda itu benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya.

"GAARA!"

.

.

_Panas._

_Sakit._

_Mataku__ terasa panas. Dan hatiku benar-benar sakit._

_Gaara dan Sakura._

_Aku tidak tahan lagi._

_Benar-benar tidak tahan._

_Mataku terasa benar-benar panas sekarang._

_Apa benar Gaara lebih menyukai Sakura dibandingkan aku?_

_Dan sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi._

_Aku sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi._

.

.

"...Matsuri? Matsuri?" Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundak gadis di sampingnya berulang kali. Tak ada respon.

"Hey, kau menangis, Matsuri! Kau kenapa?" Sakura menjadi panik saat kristal-kristal air meluncur bebas dari kedua mata sahabatnya itu.

"Aku... Aku..."

Lari.

Tak ada cara lain. Ia harus lari.

Tak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis bermata emerald inilah yang telah menghancurkan cinta pertamanya.

"Matsuri!"

.

.

Besok.

_Huh._

Apa kau siap, Neji?

_Bukankah dari jauh-jauh hari aku sudah mempersiapkan semua ini?_

Tapi sekarang berbeda. Kau. Tidak. Siap.

_Memangnya aku bisa__ apa? Kabur dari pertunangan ini? Mengacaukan pestanya? Lalu kabur dengan Sakura? Begitu?_

Huh.

Kau tidak akan berani.

_Ya. Aku memang tidak akan pernah berani melakukan __hal macam itu._

Pecundang.

_Huh._

_Aku memang pecundang._

.

.

drrrt-drrrt-drrrt

_**1 new massage**_

_**From : Gaara at 03.04 p.m**_

_**Keluarlah.**_

Neji berjalan mendekati jendela, mencari sosok berambut merah yang mungkin akan terlihat dari sana.

Gaara dan Sasuke.

_**To : Gaara**__** at 03.04 p.m**_

_**Aku keluar sekarang**__**.**_

.

.

"Yo, Neji."

"Hn."

"Gaara, Sasuke."

Lapangan basket di halaman belakang Mansion Hyuuga itu lama tak digunakan. Terakhir kali, hampir satu tahun yang lalu, saat Gaara, Neji dan Tenten masih sering berlatih bersama—terkadang melakukan battle juga.

Bahkan Neji harus membongkar isi gudang belakangnya untuk menemukan bola basket yang lama tak disentuhnya.

"Ini."

Sasuke menangkap chest pass Neji yang tertuju ke arahnya dengan sempurna.

Lalu sosok emo itu men-dribble bola melewati Gaara yang masih berusaha merebut benda bundar itu dari tangannya.

Masih menguasai bola, Sasuke melakukan lay-up, shoot, dan masuk.

Bola memantul pada lantai lapangan itu, dan berpindah kuasa pada Gaara.

"Kau lumayan juga, Uchiha."

Menunjukan teknik dribbling yang profesional, Gaara mampu mengecoh Neji dan melakukan slamdunk.

"Tapi aku lebih hebat darimu."

"Hn. Aku belum menunjukan kemampuan yang sebenarnya, Gaara. Jangan sombong dulu."

Pemilik onyx itupun melakukan teknik slam dunk walking in the air-nya.

Neji yang tak mau kalah. Dengan teknik slamdunk andalannya—cross over dunk, ia mencetak point berikutnya.

"Aku belum selesai," three point shoot milik Sabaku no Gaara.

Dan permainan basket yang dilakoni pewaris Sabaku-Hyuuga-Uchiha itu berhasil menguras tenaga mereka, menghasilkan jumlah keringat di atas rata-rata pada aktivitas biasanya.

Tapi, bermain bersama sahabat itu menyenangkan, bukan?

Beberapa pelayan membawakan softdrink untuk ketiga tuan muda itu.

Yang meneguk isinya sampai habis.

"Sudah lama aku tak melatih otot-ototku. Jadi sedikit kaku," Neji menggerak-gerakan tangannya yang terasa pegal; akibat sudah lama tak terbiasa dengan basket.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan biola-mu itu, 'kan?"

Tersenyum tipis, Neji membuka botol kedua yang akan diminumnya.

"Kau mantan kapten tim basket 'kan, Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai—lelah juga.

"Seharusnya kau bertemu dengan Tenten. Dia lawan yang tangguh—satu-satunya wanita yang pernah mengalahkan aku. Benarkan, Neji?" Gaara melirik sobat berambut panjangnya itu melalui sudut matanya.

"Ya," dan diam.

"Apa kau merindukannya?"

Meneguk lagi isi softdrink dari botol di tangannya, "Tentu saja. Dia lawan yang menyusahkan sekaligus teman yang sangat bisa diandalkan."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara.

"Kau merindukannya."

Tertawa kecil. "Aku sangat merindukannya."

"Neji."

"Apa?"

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Menerima pertunangan ini. Kau dan Hinata..."

"Sudah terlambat untuk menyesalinya."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat berkata, "Kau tak mencintainya."

"Cinta. Itu tak penting lagi. Mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan berjodoh dengan adik sepupuku sendiri. Dan tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menerima semua ini, 'kan?"

"Kau berhak bahagia."

Lavender milik Neji melembut, "Aku tahu. Tapi mungkin, inilah versi bahagia yang Tuhan berikan padaku."

"Kami akan selalu mendukungmu, apapun keputusanmu, Neji. Kami hanya ignin yang terbaik untukmu. Kau tak perlu khawatir, karena kau punya kami."

"Hn."

Menahan tawa, Neji mendengus, "Sejak kapan kau pandai merangkai kata-kata manis seperti itu, Gaara?"

"Sialan kau, Neji..."

.

.

_Besok._

_Bukankah __kau menanti hari esok?_

_Berharap esok adalah bahagiamu._

_Ataukah __esok adalah bencana yang Tuhan sisipkan dalam kisah hidupmu?_

_Tak pernah ada yang tahu._

_Rahasia tentang esok hari._

.

.

**ToBeContinued~**

.

.

A/N : Hwa~ Minna-san! Akhirnya saya menepati janji saya untuk update fic ini. Molor berapa lama? Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya menemukan pegangan untuk melanjutkan kisah ini. (Halah) Bagaimana? Apa ada peningkatan dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya? Ataukah justru semakin memburuk? *pundung dipojokan*

Meleset dari dugaan, sebelumnya direncanakan bahwa chapter ini adalah chapter klimaks-nya : pesta pertunangan NejiHina, scene SasuSaku, scene GaaSaku, dan konflik-konflik pokok lainnya. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Karena jika dibuat seperti itu, kesannya terlalu dipaksakan, alurnya juga jadi terlalu cepat. Padahal chapter ini juga alur-nya sedikit acak-acakan.

Artinya, chapter depan bukan last chapter dong.

Masih butuh dua atau tiga chapter lagi untuk merampungkan cerita ini. Semoga minna-san tidak bosan membacanya, ya.

Saya berjanji untuk tidak mentelantarkan fic ini lagi. Semoga bisa update kilat masa liburan~

Maaf saya belum sempat membalas review satu-per-satu. Tapi saya telah membaca semua review minna-san dan itu benar-benar berarti untuk saya. Review adalah penyemangat saya dan memberi saya kesadaran akan tanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan fic ini. Terimakasih yang sedalam-dalamnya. Saya sayang kalian~ *peluk-peluk semuanya* :D

Untuk silent-reader juga tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih telah bersedia membaca fic saya. Tapi alangkah baiknya jika Anda meninggalkan jejak berupa review. :) *ditampol. Ngarep!*

p.s : Fic saya yang lain segera update. SasuSaku fans, review fic oneshot saya : I SEE YOU, dong. Silahkan cek di profile saya. :D

Kritik dan saran Anda sangat saya butuhkan untuk memperbaiki kualitas fic ini.

_**Review?**_


	6. Love is Fire

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

BEFORE SUNSET © Uchiha Vnie-chan

.

.

Genre(s) : Romance/General

Rated : T

Main character : Haruno Sakura, Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke

Pairing(s) : STRAIGHT : GaaSaku, NejiSaku, SasuSaku; slight NejiHina

Warning : OOCness, AU, terdapat beberapa bahasa kasar yang tidak baik untuk ditiru, OOCness

.

.

Stand by me... Together make it love, Forever make it your smile.

.

.

Summary : Love is fire. Cemburu, eh? Biarkan mereka berdua memiliki kenangan untuk malam itu. Sebab setelah ini, semuanya akan berubah. The way you look at me. "Aku, menolak pertunangan ini."

.

Malam segera menguasai bumi dalam gelapnya. Meski ada purnama yang dengan angkuhnya bertahta di langit malam itu, juga dengan milyaran cahaya-cahaya setampak titik yang bertebaran di langit, malam tetaplah gelap, sebab tak ada yang dapat mengalahkan sinar matahari—yang meski hanya seorang diri dapat memberikan cahayanya untuk menerangi planet ini dalam keadaan terang.

Tapi pemuda itu sesungguhnya lebih menyukai malam. Malam yang gelap, malam yang sepi. Dan malam yang penuh bintang.

Seperti malam itu, sang pemuda tampan berambut merah yang dimaksud menghabiskan waktu beberapa menitnya untuk berdiri di balkon. Mata hijau teduhnya menengadah ke langit, dan terdiam. Tak sedikitpun fokusnya terbagi untuk hal yang lain.

Ia amat menyukai bintang.

Pemuda itu dapat menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama dengan duduk di balik teleskop bintangnya, mengamati satu per satu rasi bintang.

Tapi tidak dengan malam ini. Ia hanya menyempatkan waktu untuk melihat bintang, tanpa teleskop atau pengamatan.

Sedikit resah.

"Gaara? Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah kita harus segera pergi ke kediaman Hyuuga?" suara seorang wanita berhasil mengusik fokusnya yang semula hanya tertuju pada benda langit itu.

"Hn," respon pemuda itu—Gaara, lalu berbalik, mendekati wanita itu, "Ayo."

Wanita yang mengenakan gaun malam yang menunjukan keindahan tubuhnya itu, mengikuti Gaara yang berjalan mendahuluinya. "Adakah yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Gaara?"

Hanya gelengan singkat dari pemuda itu yang ia dapatkan sebagai jawabannya.

Wanita itu lantas menghela napas.

Rambut pirang yang biasanya terikat empat bagian itu kini ia biarkan tergerai sepenuhnya. Sedikit bergelombang, dan menambah kecantikan wanita itu.

Lantas kedua kakak-beradik itu berjalan menuju Porsche hitam yang terparkir di halaman rumah mereka yang sangat luas.

Gaara yang mengenakan setelan formal: jas putih, celana putih, dan dasi berwarna merah, memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

Walaupun sebenarnya, perasaannya tak setenang itu.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Tapi entah perasaan macam apa.

Ia telah berada di balik kemudi Porsche itu, dengan kakak perempuannya yang berada di kursi di sampingnya.

Semoga ini bukan pertanda buruk.

Dan Porsche itu melaju meninggalkan kediaman Sabaku.

**.**

**.**

Kediaman Hyuuga telah ramai oleh para tamu undangan. Sebagian besar dari kalangan penting, dan sebagian lagi adalah remaja-remaja yang berpenampilan tak kalah mewah—mereka adalah kawan-kawan dari Neji maupun Hinata.

Ruang tamu milik Hyuuga itu telah disulap menjadi tempat pesta, sebagai saksi atas masa depan dua pewaris salah satu perusahaan terbesar itu.

Tawa-tawa anggun khas kalangan atas terdengar dari setiap penjuru ruangan, beberapa dari mereka memanfaatkan momen ini untuk berbisnis, berbincang tentang saham, dan hal-hal lain yang berkaitan dengan perusahaan—kekayaan mereka.

Semuanya tampak bahagia di sana, mungkin.

Tapi tahukah kalian bahwa pusat dari pesta ini tak sedikitpun merasakan kemewahan itu?

Kamar milik pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu sepi. Hanya seorang diri. Menatap cermin yang memantulkan wajah tampannya. Wajah yang selama ini selalu dipuja kaum hawa, beberapa menit yang akan datang telah dimiliki seorang wanita.

Tubuhnya boleh saja dimiliki Hinata. Tapi hatinya tidak.

Ia mendesah.

Haruskah semua ini benar-benar terjadi?

Menutup lavendernya sejenak.

Semua ini terlalu menyesakkan.

**.**

**.**

Porsche hitam itu kini berhenti di depan sebuah rumah berarsitekturkan khas Jepang. Rumah yang cukup besar.

Keluarga Haruno.

Setelah mengantar Temari ke kediaman Hyuuga, ia memutar balik untuk menjemput wanitanya. Ya, wanitanya. Setidaknya untuk malam ini.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis berambut merah muda bernama Sakura?

Seulas senyum samar terbentuk di wajah Gaara.

Keluar dari mobilnya, ia lantas memasuki halaman rumah gadis itu.

Baru saja ia akan mengetuk pintu rumah itu, tiba-tiba seorang gadis muncul dari baliknya.

'Manis.'

Tubuh mungil gadis itu terbalut gaun sebatas lutut berwarna putih dengan aksen bunga sakura di bagian bawah gaun itu. Tidak terlalu mewah, memang. Tapi begitu menimbulkan kesan anggun, cantik.

Bahunya dibiarkan terbuka, memperlihatkan kulitnya yang putih dan mulus. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang digelung—dihiasi jepit berbentuk bunga sakura, bagian depannya dibiarkan sedikit menjuntai—membingkai wajah gadis itu yang menggunakan make-up natural.

Benar-benar cantik.

Mau tak mau, Gaara tersenyum tipis karenanya.

"Kau benar-benar menjemputku, ternyata," desis gadis itu. Sungguh, sangat berlainan dengan penampilannya yang begitu manis.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Malam ini, kau milikku," senyum tipis—yang tak terlihat Sakura itu berubah menjadi seringai menggoda.

"Cih," Sakura membuang muka dari pemuda itu, "kau tahu, aku benar-benar terpaksa melakukan semua ini."

"Terserah apa katamu lah," Gaara mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis itu, "siap untuk pergi, nona bangau?"

Mendengar panggilan dari pemuda itu, Sakura tertawa kecil, "bukankah maksudmu, nona angsa?"

Akhirnya tangan mungil gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan Gaara, yang kemudian membimbingnya menuju Porsche.

Kau tahu, setelah ini, semuanya akan berubah.

**.**

**.**

Pintu kamar itu berderit. Seseorang muncul setelahnya. Hinata.

Tanpa membalikan tubuhnya, Neji bertanya pada wanita itu, "ada apa, Hinata?"

"Acaranya akan dimulai sebentar lagi," wanita itu sesungguhnya adalah wanita yang cantik, Neji. Bagaimana mungkin kau tak tergoda olehnya?

Rambut indigo milik wanita itu dibiarkan tergerai dengan model curly. Gaun lavender yang senada dengan matanya benar-benar cocok di tubuhnya, kesan mewah yang semakin mempercantik dirinya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin keluar sekarang? Mereka menunggumu."

Neji tak menjawab.

Cukup, Neji.

"Hinata..." wanita itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan ekspresi keingintahuan.

"Aku ingin membuat satu pengakuan padamu."

Hinata—yang kini berada di samping Neji, menatap pria di sampingnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Mungkin ini sudah terlambat," Neji menoleh pada wanita itu.

Lavender bertemu lavender.

Tak akan ada lagi kebohongan.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu."

Hening.

"Aku sudah tahu," Hinata berpaling dari lavender milik pemuda itu, "Aku sudah tahu. Tapi aku tidak peduli."

"Bukankah ini hanya akan menyakitimu?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak peduli. Aku akan membuat Neji-nii jatuh cinta padaku setelah ini," Hinata tersenyum, "Aku yakin."

"Dengarkan aku, Hinata. Sungguh aku tidak ingin menyakitimu," memaksa wanita itu kembali menatapnya, "Aku... tidak bisa jatuh cinta padamu."

Lavender di hadapan Hinata sedikit bergetar.

"Kau bohong, Neji-nii."

"Aku tidak bohong, Hinata. Justru adalah sebuah kebohongan apabila aku mengatakan aku akan jatuh cinta padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintai wanita lain."

Hinata sedikit mendengus, "Tenten?"

Mendengar nama mantan kekasihnya disebut, Neji menggeleng pelan, "Bukan dia lagi."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mencintai Sakura."

Hinata melepaskan pegangan Neji di bahunya, "Ayo cepat, kita turun. Ayah dan Paman Hizashi pasti sudah menunggu kita."

"Hinata, dengarkan aku," lagi, ia memaksa wanita itu menatapnya, "Aku sudah membuat pengakuan. Masihkah kau ingin meneruskan semua ini?"

Senyum di bibir Hinata membalas tatapan gusar pemuda itu, "Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak peduli. Kau tetap akan jadi milikku."

"Oh, Ya Tuhan. Hinata, pertimbangkan lagi semua ini."

Tidak, Hinata mulai tidak menyukai pembicaraan ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kumohon, batalkan pertunangan ini," suara Neji benar-benar terdengar lirih sekarang.

"Kau bilang batalkan? Tidak. Kita tidak bisa lagi kembali. Terlambat."

"Tapi, Hinata, kau sudah tahu aku mencintai wanita lain—"

"AKU TAK PEDULI!" suara wanita itu biasanya terdengar halus dan menenangkan. Tapi kini ia membentak.

"Tapi aku peduli pada perasaanmu, Hinata. Aku tak mau kau terluka."

"Sudah cukup, Neji! Aku tak mau dengar!"

"Aku tak mau membuat kau menyesal di kemudian hari atas pertunangan ini..."

"CUKUP!" gadis itu menjerit , "Kau tahu, Neji. Aku sudah meninggalkan Naruto demi kau. Kau pikir sekarang aku akan menyudahi semua ini? Tidak. Aku akan memilikimu, dan setelah ini, semua masalah akan selesai."

"Tidak, Hinata, kau salah! Ini hanya akan menambah masalah—"

"Aku tak mau dengar lagi!" kedua tangan Hinata membuat gerakan untuk menutupi kedua telinganya, "Lalalala... Aku tidak bisa dengar," ia bersenandung sendiri, berteriak-teriak.

Dan melangkah pergi dari kamar itu.

"Hinata..."

Argggh!

Sebuah erangan frustasi dari pemuda itu.

Dan kamar itu kembali hening. Hanya sesekali, terdengar desahan putus asa dari mulut Neji.

Sudah terlambat, Neji. Sudah terlambat.

Andai saja kau tak jatuh cinta pada gadis merah muda itu...

.

.

Sakura menatap keluar jendela saat Porsce itu masih melaju dalam diam, bosan.

Tak ada yang berniat membuka topik untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suara. Dan Sakura benci semua ini. Ia benci harus menyadari bahwa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan keras dari biasanya.

Gaara—yang tengah mengendalikan Porsche itu hanya melirik gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya. Lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Kau tahu," ternyata pemuda itu yang pertama kali membuka mulut, "Sebenarnya hari ini, bukan hari terbaik bagi Neji."

Mendengar nama pemuda berambut coklat yang sempat ada di pikirannya itu membuat Sakura menoleh, sedikit bingung dengan kalimat Gaara.

"Maksudmu?"

Masih fokus pada laju Porsche-nya, "Mungkin semua orang berpikir, bahwa Neji sangat bahagia hari ini," meski wajahnya datar, ada sedikit emosi di mata hijau teduh yang biasanya dingin itu, "Dia tidak bahagia. Tidak sama sekali."

Wajah gadis di sampingnya pun berubah ekspresi, meski tak diperlihatkannya secara eksplisit. "Memangnya, kenapa?"

"Neji tidak mencintai Hinata," Gaara menghela nafas, "Neji tidak pernah mencintai sepupunya itu."

Deg!

"Kurasa, dia mencintai wanita lain," lanjut Sabaku itu.

Deg! Deg!

'Apa maksud dia waktu itu?'

"Lalu, kenapa dia menerima pertunangan ini?"

"Tak ada pilihan. Ia sama sekali tak diberi kesempatan untuk memilih."

Hening lagi.

Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam jiwanya.

'Neji, mencintai wanita lain? Siapa?'

"_Maafkan aku."_

"_Kumohon, biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja. Sebentar saja..."_

Neji...

"Sudah sampai," suara berat Gaara membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

Pemuda itu keluar dari Porsche-nya.

Dan saat Sakura akan mengikuti jejak pemuda itu untuk membuka pintu, pintu itu telah lebih dahulu terbuka. Dan pelakunya, Sabaku no Gaara.

Mau tidak mau, gadis itu harus merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Mungkin berubah merah, sekarang.

Dan tiba-tiba pula, tangan gadis itu telah berada di genggaman Gaara.

Tak ada kata-kata.

Gaara merasa tak perlu kata apapun untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Begini saja sudah cukup, 'kan?

Dalam kondisi biasa, Sakura pasti sudah menghempaskan tangan itu dan mendaratkan satu tamparan telak di pipi pemuda berambut merah itu.

Tapi tidak kali ini.

Dan pasangan Sabaku-Haruno itu berjalan berdampingan—dengan tangan yang saling berkaitan.

Ya, biarkan saja. Setidaknya, biarkan mereka memiliki kenangan tentang malam itu.

_._

_._

_Today was a fairytale_

_You were th__e prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale_

_._

_Today was a fairytale_

_I wore a dress_

_You wore a dark grey t-shirt_

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale_

_._

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_._

_But can you feel this magic in the air_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairy tale_

_._

_._

Sosok Neji menuruni anak tangga.

"Itu dia, mempelai prianya sudah datang," pria setengah baya yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga Hiashi tersenyum lebar melihat keponakannya itu.

Di hadapannya ada beberapa rekan bisnis penting, seperti pemilik Yamanaka shop, Uchiha corp, Akimichi resort, Sabaku Industries; dan tentu saja saudara kembarnya, Hyuuga Hizashi.

Hizashi menatap anaknya, merasa ada kejanggalan yang tersembunyi dalam wajah dingin pemuda itu. Menyelidik.

"Maaf saya terlambat turun," sedikit membungkuk, Neji memberi salam hormat pada orang-orang penting itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, paman mengerti. Kau tentu harus mempersiapkan penampilan terbaik untuk malam ini," Hiashi tertawa kecil, maklum.

Hanya senyum tipis dari pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling. Dan mendapati sosok sahabatnya sedang bersender pada dinding di pojok ruangan itu, melipat tidak terlalu menyukai ke'ramai'an di tempat itu. Sasuke.

Neji memutuskan menghampirinya, "Hai."

"Hn," hanya itu respon dari pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Kau datang sendiri?" Sasuke menunjuk ayahnya yang sedang berbincang bersama Hyuuga Hiashi dan pebisnis lainnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Apa kau membawa pasangan ke pesta ini?"

"Kau tahu aku tak punya kekasih."

Dan diam lagi. Sulit memang apabila berteman dengan orang yang sama-sama irit bicara.

"Gaara belum datang?" Neji akhirnya bertanya lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tadi aku melihat ia bersama Temari, lalu pergi."

"Kemana anak itu?" gumam Neji, sampai—

"Yo."

Lavender dan onyx sedikit membelalak.

Bukan, bukan karena takut Gaara akan marah karena mereka telah dibicarakan.

Tapi sungguh, gadis yang digandeng Gaara lah, yang membuat mereka terkejut. Sangat terkejut.

"Gaara—" "—dan Sakura?"

"Hai," sapa gadis itu sambil meringis kecil.

Tuhan, tolong, jangan biarkan Neji dan Sasuke menatapku seperti itu...

"Kenapa?" Gaara kini memandang bingung dua karibnya, "Apa ada yang salah?"

Menghela napas, gusar, "Kau, dan Sakura. Bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan kegusarannya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai, "Dia milikku."

Dan Sakura yang tak bisa mengelak, "Ya, ya, ya. Setidaknya, malam ini saja."

'Karena aku akan membutuhkan orang di sampingku agar aku dapat menahan tangis malam ini.'

"Aku mau ke toilet," pemuda berambut raven yang bersuara, "bisa kau tunjukkan dimana?"

"Dari sini, jalan terus, lalu belok kiri."

"Hn." Dan pergi.

'Cukup.'

Lepas dari onyx itu, Sakura sedikit merasa lega.

Tapi lavender masih memandangmu, Sakura. Dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Neji-senpai, selamat ya, atas... atas pertunanganmu dengan Hinata," suara gadis itu sedikit bergetar saat menyebut nama wanita yang akan menjadi pendamping Neji, "Semoga kalian bahagia."

'Tolong jangan katakan itu, Sakura...'

"Ya. Terima kasih," susah payah pemuda itu tersenyum.

Gaara melirik Sakura. Seperti ada yang salah dengan gadis itu. Tapi, apa?

'Mungkinkah, karena Sasuke?'

'Sakura, jangan membuat aku semakin sulit untuk melupakanmu...'

'Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Neji. Kau membuat rasa sakit ini semakin menyerangku.'

Dan tenggelam dalam jiwanya masing-masing, berpikir akan perasaan yang menguasai mereka.

"Bukankah sudah saatnya kau menunjukan kebolehanmu bermain musik, Neji?" suara ayahnya membuat pemuda itu menghentikan perenungannya, beranjak, "Baiklah."

Di salah satu sudut ruangan itu, sebuah grand piano berwarna putih bertengger manis. Piano kesayangan Neji. Piano yang sering ia mainkan bersama mendiang ibunya, dulu.

Dan kini, pemuda bermata lavender itu menempatkan diri pada alat musik itu, jemarinya yang lihai memainkan nada dalam tuts-tuts piano itu telah bersiap pada posisinya.

Keadaan ruangan yang semula riuh rendah, kini benar-benar sepi saat pemuda itu mengeluarkan suaranya, "aku persembahkan lagu ini untuk seseorang. Bahwa aku, sangat mencintainya."

"Tentu saja untuk tunangannya," begitu pikir orang-orang.

Salah. Kalian salah.

Satu per satu jari pemuda itu menekan tuts-tuts piano,

"**No one ever saw me like you do**

**All the things that I could add up to**

**I never knew just what a smile was worth**

**But your eyes say everything without a single word..."**

Dengan penuh penghayatan Neji menyampaikan isi hatinya itu.

Untukmu. Gadis yang telah membuat aku jatuh cinta.

"**Cause there's something in the way you look at me**

**It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece**

**You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be**

**I'd never know what you see**

**But there's something in the way you look at me..."**

Gadis bermata emerald memejamkan matanya. Sungguh, melodi yang dimainkan Neji, lirik yang dinyanyikan pemuda itu, benar-benar mengiris hatinya.

'Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku seperti ini...'

"**If I could freeze the moment in my mind**

**Be the second that you touch your lips to mine**

**I'd like to stop the clock make time stand still**

**Cause baby this is just the way I always wanna feel..."**

Suara pemuda itu memang benar-benar indah.

"**Cause there's something in the way you look at me**

**It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece**

**You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be**

**I'd never know what you see**

**But there's something in the way you look at me..."**

Cermin membentuk bayangan wanita berambut indigo itu. Wajahnya yang begitu sempurna, tampak pucat. Bulir-bulir air mata perlahan mengalir dari lavendernya.

Suara Neji terdengar sampai kamar wanita itu begitu merdu, membuat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba meredam sakit yang menyerang ulu hatinya..

"Dan bukan untukku..."

"**I don't know, how or why**

**I feel different in your eyes**

**All I know is that happens everytime..."**

Melodi yang semakin indah dalam naungan pesona seorang Neji. Sang prodigy.

Gaara tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu. 'Ini bukan untuk Tenten. Dan tak mungkin untuk Hinata.'

"**Cause there's something in the way you look at me**

**It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece**

**You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be**

**I'd never know what you see**

**But there's something in the way you look at me..."**

Menghela napas,

"**The way you look at me..."**

Dan applause meriah sebagai penutup penampilan menakjubkan itu.

Kau tahu, lagu itu penuh emosi.

Membuka lavender-nya yang sempat menutup, Neji menemukan emerald yang tengah menatapnya, sendu.

Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Gaara, aku ingin ke toilet, sebentar."

"Perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya tinggal mengikuti arahan Neji untuk Sasuke tadi."

Gaara mengangguk tipis.

Apa-apaan ini? Sakura, apakah kau seperti itu demi Sasuke? Tunggu, di toilet ada Sasuke. Damn!

Baru saja ia akan mengejar gadis itu—ia tak akan membiarkan Sakura bertemu Sasuke hanya berdua saja, Neji menahannya, "Mau kemana, Gaara?"

Berpikir, Gaara. Ayo, berpikir.

Diurungkannya niat untuk menyusul Sakura. Ada yang hal lain saat ini.

"Neji, untuk siapa kau nyanyikan lagu itu?" to the point sekali.

Sahabatnya itu hanya tersenyum kecut, "seperti kataku tadi."

"Jawab yang jelas!" Gaara mulai menuntut, "Aku tahu itu bukan untuk Tenten, atau Hinata."

"Kurasa, itu bukan urusanmu," berniat menyudahi semua itu, Neji menoleh saat dilihatnya Hyuuga Hinata yang begitu anggun menuruni satu per satu anak tangga didampingi oleh ayahnya. "Pertukaran cincinnya akan segera dimulai."

"Ck. Baiklah. Tapi kau punya satu hutang penjelasan padaku, Neji."

Tak menghiraukan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Gaara, Neji menghampiri ayahnya yang memberikan isyarat untuk mendekat.

Pujian-pujian terlontar dari para tamu undangan, mengagumi begitu sempurnanya wanita pewaris perusahaan Hyuuga itu. Dan betapa ia cocok menjadi pendamping Hyuuga Neji yang begitu mempesona.

Menarik napas panjang, Neji mengulurkan tangannya, membantu wanita itu menuruni anak tangga terakhir, dan menempatkan wanita itu di sampingnya.

"Baiklah. Karena kedua mempelai sudah hadir, kita mulai saja acara pertukaran cincinnya," Hizashi berbicara, membuat semua fokus benar-benar teralih pada sepasang manusia yang akan segera mengikat janji dalam keseriusan menjalani sebuah hubungan itu.

Sebuah box perhiasan kecil telah berada dalam genggaman Neji.

Tepat saat pemuda itu membukanya, Sakura kembali. Dan emeraldnya menangkap cahaya berkilau dari sepasang cincin indah itu.

'Kalian berdua memang berhak memilikinya.'

Sakit.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? Kau tampak pucat," mata hijau teduh Gaara menatapnya cemas, "Kau sakit?"

Gelengan lemah gadis itu, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Jemari mereka kembali bertautan.

'Gaara, beri aku kekuatan.'

Neji mengeratkan genggamannya pada kotak itu, 'Jadi, aku benar-benar harus melakukannya, ya?'

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita di hadapannya.

Lavender yang sama dengan miliknya. Namun sembab.

"Kau menangis, Hinata?" bisiknya.

Tak ada jawaban dari wanita itu. Hanya sebuah senyum.

"Neji, cepat sematkan cincin itu di jari manis Hinata, dan biarkan ia melakukan hal yang sama padamu."

Neji mendengus, meski tak terdengar. Ia memang harus melakukannya.

Saat tangannya bergerak mengambil salah satu cincin yang berukuran lebih kecil—untuk Hinata tentu saja, dan meraih tangan wanita itu—

"Tunggu," suara Hinata memotong, "Sebelumnya, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

Mengambil napas panjang, gadis itu menarik tangannya dari sentuhan Neji. Dan mencengkram erat gaun malamnya. "Aku, menolak pertunangan ini."

"Apa?"

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinued~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Update lumayan cepat, senangnya~ Setidaknya satu beban saya berkurang lagi. Uh. Lega. Oh iya, rencananya, chapter selanjutnya adalah LAST CHAPTER! Tapi apabila terlalu panjang, saya akan membaginya menjadi dua bagian. Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.

.

Saatnya membahas chapter ini~

**Kenapa sikap Sakura jadi baik sama Gaara? Bukannya mereka musuhan ya?**

Sakura memang bersikap baik, setidaknya untuk malam ini. Dia mau dijemput Gaara, digandeng, intinya jadi pasangan Gaara, bukan karena dia tidak konsisten. Tapi bukankah terkadang perasaan itu terkadang berubah secepat angin. Lagipula, Gaara bersikap main. Cewek mana yang bisa menolak pesona Gaara kalau so sweet kayak gitu~ Tidak mungkin juga Sakura main gampar Gaara, 'kan?

**Hinata kok egois ya?**

Eh! Sumpah, saya tak bermaksud mem-bashing Hina-chan di sini. Saya juga sayang Hina-chan kok. Cuma kalau sikapnya agak ngeselin di sini, Cuma disesuaikan sama cerita aja. Ingat, ini AU. Dan di Warning sudah ditekankan : OOCness.

**Nasib Neji?**

Lihat saja di chapter depan, ok? #nyengir

**Sasuke kok lama ya, di toiletnya?**

Hahaha. Saya juga tidak tahu dia lagi ngapain. Karena tidak mungkin saya mengintipnya!

Anggap saja, Sasuke lagi bertapa -?- di dalam sana.

Meredakan emosinya yang benar-benar terbakar cemburu.

.

.

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu membaca karya saya.

Kritik dan saran Anda sangat saya butuhkan untuk memperbaiki kualitas fic ini.

_**Review?**_


	7. Without Words

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**BEFORE SUNSET © Uchiha Vnie-chan**

**.**

**.**

Genre(s) : Romance/General

Rated : T

Main character : Haruno Sakura, Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke

Pairing(s) : STRAIGHT : GaaSaku, NejiSaku, SasuSaku; slight NejiHina

Warning : OOCness, AU, terdapat beberapa bahasa kasar yang tidak baik untuk ditiru, OOCness

.

.

**Stand by me... Together make it love, Forever make it your smile.**

.

.

_Summary : __Without Words. Seharusnya sejak awal aku berpura tidak mendengar cintamu. Tidak membiarkanku jatuh cinta padamu. Kau tahu, sekarang aku terluka. Karena semua itu datang dan pergi, tanpa sepatah kata._

.

.

"AKU menolak pertunangan ini."

Meski lirih, sebuah kemantapan dapat dipastikan kala wanita itu menyuarakannya. Walaupun tangannya gemetar dan bersusah payah menahan cairan bening di pelupuk matanya, ia yakin atas keputusannya.

"Apa?"

Hening sejenak saat semua orang berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang dideklarasikan beberapa detik lalu itu. Menolak. Tapi kenapa?

"Bercandamu sudah keterlaluan, nona Hyuuga," berusaha menyembunyikan getaran dalam nada suaranya yang memberat karena amarah, Hizashi menatap keponakannya itu.

"Maaf, Paman. Aku tidak bercanda. Aku sudah berpikir ribuan kali untuk ini. Dan menemukan jawaban yang terbaik dari dalam diriku," wajah wanita berambut indigo itu tak lagi tertunduk. Tersenyum tulus, dengan lavender yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu. Atau berkaca-kaca?

"Semua ini tidak bisa diteruskan," menoleh pada kedua lelaki di sampingnya, "Maafkan aku, Ayah, Neji-nii-san."

"Hinata," Neji yang masih berkutat dalam keterkejutannya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang tak terdefinisikan.

"Hinata, jangan mempermainkan kami," Hizashi telah sampai pada batas kesabarannya, "Neji, cepat sematkan cincin itu di jari Hinata."

"Tidak, Paman. Aku tak pernah berniat mempermainkan siapapun. Maaf atas keegoisanku."

"Ini tidak bisa terjadi. Neji, kubilang pasang!"

"Cukup. Hentikan semua ini."

Semua menoleh pada sang Hyuuga yang terhormat—Hiashi. Suaranya terdengar tenang. Tak sedikitpun ekspresi marah atau apapun dalam wajahnya yang tegas berwibawa. Seolah dirinya tak terguncang dengan semua ini.

"Tapi, kak," Hizashi berusaha membantah.

"Para hadirin yang terhormat, maaf, pertunangan ini dibatalkan," tanpa sepatah kata lagi, Hyuuga Hiashi berbalik pergi meninggalkan manusia-manusia yang tengah menyusun rekaman adegan itu menjadi sesuatu yang dapat mereka terima dalam akal pikiran mereka.

"Ini semua benar-benar membuatku muak," menyusul sang kakak yang telah mundur dari arena, Hizashi pun meninggalkan ruangan yang beratmosfer menyesakkan baginya itu.

"Hinata," bahkan sampai saat ini, Neji masih tak habis pikir. Kenapa wanita itu begitu cepat berubah pikiran?

"Maaf, Neji-nii. Maaf sudah mengacaukan semua ini."

Perlahan, langkah kaki wanita itu membawanya menjauh dari kerumunan.

Tuhan, tolong. Jangan biarkan aku menangis di sini...

.

.

SEPASANG mata emerald tak berkedip sedikitpun menyaksikan apa yang tertangkap retina matanya, masuk ke dalam otaknya, terproses, namun hanya menghasilkan kebingungan dan keterkejutan luar biasa.

Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Sekarang, kepalanya benar-benar terasa pening.

.

.

PEMUDA berambut coklat panjang itu akhirnya memutuskan mengejar sang adik setelah menggumamkan kata maaf pada semua.

Sebenarnya, kepada siapakah ia harus minta maaf?

Langkahnya sedikit terseok karena tak fokus, berbagai pikiran melintas dalam otaknya, spekulasi-spekulasi bermunculan dalam benaknya.

Semua ini karena keegoisannya 'kah?

Melihat Hinata berkorban seperti itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Sungguh, ia tak pernah bermaksud menyakiti wanita itu. Ia menyayanginya. Ya, ia menyayanginya seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya.

Lantas sebentuk penyesalan terbentuk dalam hatinya.

Kenapa ia tak jatuh cinta saja pada wanita itu? Wanita yang telah begitu tulus mencintainya. Dan seseorang yang dapat ia miliki seutuhnya tanpa penghalang apapun?

Mengapa ia tidak bisa?

Mengapa ia malah menyerahkan hatinya kepada yang lain yang jelas tidak bisa disentuhnya?

.

.

WANITA itu menengadah, menatap ribuan cahaya serupa titik yang bersinar di antara pekatnya malam. Beruntung malam ini awan-awan gelap tak menutup pemandangan menakjubkan dari antariksa itu.

Ia juga menyukai bintang.

Sejak kecil, jika ia ingin menangis karena kesepian, yang dilakukannya adalah berdiam di balkon kamar. Duduk bersandar pada dinding, dan melihat bintang dengan kedua lavendernya. Dengan begitu ia akan merasa tenang, nyaman. Dan berakhir dengan tertidur pulas dan demam di esok harinya akibat diterpa angin sepanjang malam.

Ia menyukai bintang. Amat menyukainya.

Bintang baginya bukan hanya benda langit yang ia pelajari dalam bab tata surya, bukan pula sekedar objek yang dinyanyikan dalam lirik lagu. Bintang adalah teman; sahabat.

Begitukah, Hinata?

Bukankah bintang juga adalah cintamu?

Di antara malam yang sunyi dan angin yang membuat wanita itu kedinginan saat menatap bintang, lantas seorang duduk di sampingnya, memberikan sandaran untuknya. Sedikit membagi kehangatan dalam kesepian. Dan bersama mengamati cahaya berpendar itu.

Dia adalah bintang yang paling terang bagimu.

Neji.

Kau begitu menyayangi bintangmu. Begitu mencintainya. Sampai ada pikiran untuk memilikinya—seutuhnya.

Lavender wanita itu menutup sejenak.

Dan kau tau, itu salah, Hinata.

Walau bagaimanapun, bintang itu—

"Hinata."

Sedikit tersentak wanita berambut lavender itu berbalik. Mendapati sosok jangkung pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu ada dalam pikirannya.

Ralat. Sosok itu selalu ada dalam pikirannya.

"Neji-nii."

Sosok itu—Neji, mendekat. Menempatkan dirinya di samping Hinata.

Dan hening lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Menarik napas sebelum wanita itu menjawab, "Bohong kalau aku bilang aku baik-baik saja."

Berdiri bersebelahan, seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan semenjak dulu.

Lavender milik pemuda itu mengikuti arah tatapan Hinata, menjadikan cahaya di langit sebagai fokusnya.

"Entah apa yang harus—atau ingin aku katakan padamu. Tapi," pemuda itu berdiam sejenak, "aku minta maaf."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?" mengeluarkan suara sehalus mungkin, Hinata menahan getaran yang mungkin tercipta dalam suaranya. Neji tak boleh melihatnya menangis.

"Mungkin, aku menyakitimu."

"Mungkin?"

"Jadi aku memang menyakitimu, ya?" Kini Neji benar-benar mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita itu. Menemukan wajahnya yang pucat.

"Jangan bodoh, Neji-nii," tersenyum tipis, "Kau tahu jawabannya."

"Apa kau menyesal melakukan semua ini?"

Pandangan Hinata mulai kabur oleh air mata yang sebisa mungkin ditahannya agar tidak jatuh.

Jangan... menangis...

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyesal menghentikan semua kebohongan ini. Kalaupun ada yang harus kusesali, itu adalah keegoisanku yang ingin memilikimu. Tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi."

Tangan Neji terangkat, membelai rambut Hinata. Seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dulu. Dan sentuhan seperti inilah yang membuat wanita itu nyaman.

"Kau tahu, bagiku, kau adalah bintang yang paling terang."

Lavender milik Neji melembut mendengar wanita itu berucap.

"Dan aku ini adalah seperti bulan. Yang hanya bisa bersinar atas bantuan cahayamu."

Masih dalam belaian tangan hangat pemuda itu, "Dan aku begitu bodoh, karena sempat berpikir untuk memiliki cahayamu sepenuhnya."

"Lantas aku menyadari, kau memang bintang paling terang. Dan berada terlalu dekat denganmu, membuatku merasa sakit. Terlalu menyilaukan."

Angin membuat helaian rambut kedua sosok itu bergoyang mengikuti arus.

"Sejak dulu, aku selalu bergantung padamu. Bersembunyi di balik tubuhmu, menangis dalam pelukanmu. Aku ini memang benar-benar menyusahkan."

Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan yang nyaris keluar dari bibirnya.

"Dan mungkin, aku selamanya akan jadi seperti itu. Menjeratmu dalam ikatan kita, membatasi langkahmu. Aku tidak mau seperti itu terus," air matanya semakin mendesak dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kuputuskan untuk melepasmu. Dan biarkan aku, sang bulan, tetap menikmati cahayamu sebagai pemujamu."

Neji tersenyum tipis, "bulan juga bukan tidak ada gunanya."

Hinata menoleh pada kakaknya. Wajah pemuda itu sangat indah ditimpa cahaya rembulan. Benar-benar mempesona.

"Karena dari sekian banyak bintang di langit malam. Bulanlah yang terlihat paling jelas di mataku. Tanpa perlu teleskop, atau alat bantu lainnya."

Setetes cairan bening meluncur sebagai tanda pertahanan gadis itu telah roboh.

"Kau tahu aku selalu menyayangimu, 'kan? Dan selamanya, itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Tak akan ada bisa menggantikan posisimu, di sini," Neji menunjuk dadanya, mengisyaratkan letak hatinya, "sebagai adik yang sangat aku sayangi. Lebih daripada adik manapun di dunia ini."

"Neji-nii..." bening mengalir semakin deras.

"Hinata," senyuman Neji yang selalu menenangkan, "terima kasih."

Dan pelukan.

Biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja...

Mencintaimu.

Semakin erat.

—tak dapat kau miliki.

.

.

"...RA. SAKURA," Gaara menggoyangkan bahu gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya. Selembut mungkin.

Yang sedari tadi terdiam seperti mayat hidup.

"Sakura," apa gadis itu sudah menjadi tuli?

"Hmmm?" tersentak dari alam bawah sadarnya, gadis itu menoleh cepat pada pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya. "Apa?"

"Sudah sampai, bodoh."

Emeraldnya mengerjap sebentar sebelum menoleh lagi pada jendela.

Di halaman rumahnya.

Ok, dia memang benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya tadi.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku kembali ke rumah dengan selamat, Gaara," tangannya bergerak untuk melepas sabuk pengaman, lalu bersiap beranjak membuka pintu mobil itu.

"Tunggu."

Sakura menghentikan gerakan yang dibuatnya, "Apa lagi?" sahutnya malas.

Menatap gadis itu, Gaara bertanya, "kau kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?" mencoba memasang wajah sepolos mungkin, gadis itu balik bertanya.

"Sikapmu aneh hari ini."

"Apa aku terlihat tidak menikmati malam ini bersamamu? Kalau itu tebakanmu, selamat, kau tepat sekali."

"Justru sebaliknya," Gaara berkeras menahan Sakura yang tampak ingin cepat keluar dari dalam Porsche miliknya, "kalau kau bersikap seperti itu, aku tidak akan seheran ini. Kau tidak seperti dirimu, Sakura. Kau diam. Kau membiarkan aku menyentuhmu. Kau bahkan tiba-tiba memelukku. Dan sekarang kau berusaha bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Aku baik, Gaara. Tak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Sekali lagi, terima kasih," ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan itu, Sakura memberikan penekanan.

"Apa karena Sasuke?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau jadi seperti ini karena Sasuke?"

Kini Sakura yang menahan diri, "Apa maksudmu, Gaara?"

Hijau teduh milik pemuda itu menatap lurus pada jalanan, "Aku tahu semuanya."

Mendengus, "jadi sekarang kau benar-benar sok tahu tentang kehidupanku, begitu?"

"Aku tahu tentang hubungan kalian."

Emerald Sakura membulat, berusaha tidak menampakan keterkejutannya, gadis itu berujar, "hubungan macam apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kekasih," jemari pemuda berambut merah itu mengetuk-ngetuk kemudi, "atau lebih tepatnya, mantan kekasih."

"Begitu?" ujar gadis itu tak peduli.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Ada."

"Tidak."

"Kubilang ada."

"Tidak."

"Kau masih mencintainya."

"Tidak—"

Hening.

Emerald membelalak saat sesuatu menyapu bibir mungil miliknya. Semakin kuat. Menekan kepala gadis itu ke jok mobil saat ia mulai melakukan perlawanan.

Ciuman yang begitu basah, panas, kasar. Pemuda berambut merah itu sudah benar-benar kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya. Erangan gadis itu semakin membuat dirinya menggila. Ia seperti kesetanan sampai—

**PLAK!**

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu, brengsek?"

Seketika Gaara terpaku, menyadari kesalahan besar yang telah dilakukannya.

Wajah gadis di hadapannya memerah, bibirnya berdarah. Dan emerald yang mengeluarkan air mata dengan deras.

Kau bodoh, Gaara.

Sekuat itukah efek cemburumu?

"Maaf."

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan semua itu.

"Kau benar-benar bajingan, Gaara. Aku benci padamu!" Sakura membuka pintu mobil dengan paksa. Berlari meninggalkan Sabaku yang masih berdiam diri di kursinya.

Sungguh, gadis itu benar-benar merasa sakit. Ia merasa dipermalukan, dilecehkan.

Apakah aku ini hanya mainan baginya? Atau lebih parah, aku dianggap sampah?

Baru saja ia merasa simpati pada pemuda itu. Merasa sesuatu yang ganjil saat pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya, tersenyum padanya. Dan membiarkannya menikmati kehangatan pelukan pemuda itu saat ia merasa kalut karena patah hati.

Baru saja ia menyadari ada getaran lain saat ia berada di dekat pemuda itu.

Tapi sekarang?

Persetan dengan semua itu.

Aku benci Sabaku no Gaara.

.

.

MALAM yang sungguh melelahkan bagi gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur, terjaga bahkan sampai matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur.

Matanya yang memerah dan membengkak cukup untuk menjelaskan kegiatan yang dilakukannya sampai pagi.

Rambut merah mudanya terlihat sangat kusut, senasib dengan wajahnya yang memucat. Belum lagi, bibirnya yang masih menimbulkan bekas lecet.

Sialan.

Bahkan kondisinya lebih parah daripada saat pertama kali patah hati.

Ia mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

Pukul 06.30.

Harus segera bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Atau lebih baik membolos saja?

Tidak, tidak boleh pada option kedua. Sekacau apapun, dia tidak boleh melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan membolos sekolah.

Kau bisa menghadapi semua ini, Sakura.

Kau pernah berjanji untuk tidak akan menangis lagi.

Tapi ini terlalu menyakitiku, bodoh.

.

.

UCHIHA SASUKE mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas normal dalam keheningan. Untunglah jalanan masih lengang, setidaknya pemuda itu terhindar dari risiko kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Wajah yang selalu membuat wanita manapun yang melihatnya tergila-gila, tetap teguh tanpa ekspresi. Datar, nyaris tak ada emosi yang nampak.

Benarkah?

Lihatlah tangannya yang memegang kemudi dalam kondisi yang juga tidak normal. Terlalu mencengkram erat.

Sepenggal ingatan semalam tak lepas dari benaknya.

Saat gadis berambut merah muda tenggelam dalam pelukan sahabatnya sendiri, Sabaku no Gaara. Gadis berambut merah muda yang dicintainya.

Damn!

Ia menginjak gas lebih dalam.

Apa ia benar-benar tak ada kesempatan lagi?

Ferrari milik pemuda bermata onyx itu melesat bersama angin.

Ijinkan aku mengajukan satu pertanyaan padamu, Sasuke.

Apa yang akan kau pilih : persahabatan, atau cinta?

Keduanya. Aku tidak akan melepas salah satu atau keduanya. Karena tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus hidupku.

Egois?

Jawaban yang benar-benar sempurna, Sasuke.

.

.

MENGHIRUP udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi oksigen dalam paru-parunya yang terasa sesak, Sakura lantas melangkah perlahan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

Gugup, mungkin. Seperti hari pertama masuk sekolah saja.

Sebenarnya ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan masalah di sekolah barunya itu.

Siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa gadis Haruno itu adalah musuh terbesar Sabaku no Gaara—sang penguasa? Rasanya tak ada hari yang berjalan tanpa pertengkaran keduanya. Mulai dari adu mulut sampai adu ketangkasan.

Bukankah lebih baik seperti itu?

Karena kini gadis itu telah benar-benar membencinya. Bahkan untuk sekedar melihat sosok berambut merah itu saja, Sakura sudah enggan—muak.

"Sakura-chan," gadis bermata emerald itu mendapati gelombang longitudinal yang tak asing di telinganya, dan dengan cepat ia merespon, "Hai, Matsuri. Ohayo," sebisa mungkin bersikap seperti biasa. Ceria dan ramah. Ia tak mau orang lain terseret masalah hanya karena keegoisannya mempertahankan mood buruknya.

"Kau sehat?" Matsuri mengamati Sakura. Ada yang ganjil dengan gadis itu. "Bibirmu—"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tak usah khawatir," Sakura menyela dengan senyum lebar seperti biasa.

"Tapi wajahmu juga pucat, Sakura."

"Hanya kurang tidur karena aku harus mengurus beberapa tugasku. Ya, kau tahulah, walau bagaimanapun aku masih tergolong siswa baru, dan aku harus berkerja keras untuk menyesuaikan diri."

Matsuri mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang kelas pertama, Fisika.

Belum jauh mereka melangkah, lagi, sesuatu mengintrupsi langkah Sakura.

"Sakura, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Tidak. Aku belum siap.

"Neji-senpai?"

Ternyata pemuda itu.

"Tolong."

Tampak ragu sebelum Sakura mengiyakan dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, dan Neji menariknya pergi.

Meninggalkan Matsuri yang tak mengerti situasi. "Ada apa dengan mereka?"

.

.

SETELAH apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Setidaknya, itulah yang ada dipikiran kedua sosok yang tengah saling berdiam dalam tatapan masing-masing.

Namun ternyata, salah. Atmosfer canggung itu bukannya menghilang, malah semakin pekat. Dan terasa menyesakkan.

Bahkan taman favorit mereka yang biasanya memberikan kenyamanan pun tak sanggup memperbaiki keadaan.

"Neji-senpai, ada apa?" Sakuralah yang berinisiatif mengubah semua kondisi yang terasa mengganggu ini. Ia menatap pemuda di hadapannya yang tak dapat diartikan ekspresinya.

Seperti gelisah, bingung, sakit. Entahlah.

"_Aku mencintainya, Neji. Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Sakura."_

Tangan pemuda itu mengepal kuat.

Aku, harus bagaimana?

"Aku—" diam lagi.

Sakura merasakan debaran itu makin kencang di rongga dadanya. Ia benar-benar tak suka situasi ini. Emeraldnya memantulkan bayangan pemuda itu.

Jangan biarkan aku seperti ini terus, Tuhan...

"—Aku tidak tahu—" masih ragu.

Awalnya ia pikir ia bisa melepaskan gadis itu dengan mudah. Tapi ternyata tidak.

"_Aku masih mencintai Sakura. Dan tak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya. Termasuk kau, atau Gaara."_

Lavender Neji memudar.

Aku harus bagaimana, Gaara, Sasuke? Haruskah aku yang mundur?

"Neji," suara lirih gadis itu semakin membuatnya berat untuk memilih.

Bisakah kali ini aku bersikap egois?

Satu kecupan di bibir gadis itu.

Emerald Sakura melebar sesaat sebelum meredup seiring dengan lembutnya bibir itu memberikan kenyamanan untuknya.

Gadis itu selalu membuatmu kehilangan akal 'kan, Neji?

Manis. Dia begitu manis.

Biarkan aku bersikap egois, sekali ini saja.

"Maaf."

Neji melepaskan ciumannya untuk gadis itu. Menatap emerald yang begitu indah dalam jarak yang begitu intens membuatnya semakin mencintai binar itu. Setiap lekukan wajah gadis itu benar-benar sudah terpatri jelas dalam ingatanmu.

"Maaf."

Ia berbisik lirih.

Biarkan jadi yang terakhir.

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura."

Dan satu lambaian, pemuda itu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku dalam keterkejutannya.

"Neji!"

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menoleh. Tidak bisa.

"Aku menyukaimu, Neji! Aku menyukaimu!"

Tidak boleh.

Ia tidak boleh melanggar ucapannya sendiri.

"Neji!"

Maaf, Sakura.

Aku mencintaimu.

Meski bahagia karena perasaan ini, aku tidak bisa memilikimu.

Ternyata aku, memang tidak bisa bersikap egois.

.

.

I shouldn't have done that,

I should have pretended not to know

Like I didn't see it,

Like I couldn't see it.

I shouldn't have looked at you in the first place

.

I should have run away,

I should have pretended I wasn't listening.

Like I didn't hear it,

Like I couldn't hear it.

I shouldn't have heard your love in the first place.

.

Without a word you made me know love

Without a word you gave me love

Because you took just a breath and ran away like this

.

.

"DAPAT."

Beginikah akhir kisah cinta seorang Haruno Sakura?

.

.

TIDAK BOLEH MENANGIS. Aku tidak boleh menangis.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, menimbulkan rembesan darah kembali keluar dari lukanya yang belum sembuh.

Perih.

Tapi masih tak sebanding.

Gadis itu berusaha menciptakan kesakitan fisik luar biasa, agar dapat menggantikan sakit di hatinya.

Tidak bisa. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Tuhan, kumohon, jangan biarkan aku menangis lagi...

Sakit. Sakit sekali.

Aku sudah tidak tahan.

Setetes cairan bening nyaris terjatuh dari emeraldnya kalau saja sehelai kain berwarna biru tua tak menahan lajunya.

Sehelai kain?

"Menangislah. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti itu," pemilik kain itu bersuara, "aku akan melindungimu."

"Kau akan melindungiku," suara gadis itu parau, "Sasuke?"

Mengangguk, lantas menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. "Anggap saja aku adalah teddy bear kesayanganmu itu."

Onyx pemuda itu melembut saat Sakura mengeratkan pelukan padanya. Terisak di dadanya. Sesekali ia mengelus rambut merah muda itu.

Sakura semakin membenamkan diri dalam tubuh pemuda itu, mencari ketenangan di sana.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghiburmu."

"Berada di sini bersamaku, itu sudah cukup."

Seulas senyum tulus terukir di wajah kaku pemuda itu.

Aku tahu kau mencintainya, Sakura. Tapi biarkan aku, untuk sekali ini, menjadi tempatmu bersandar.

Aku ada di sampingmu, untuk apa kau ulurkan tanganmu kepada yang lain?

Terima kasih, Sasuke.

.

.

Why does it hurt so much?

Why does it hurt continuously?

Except for the fact that I can't see you anymore

And that you're not here anymore

Otherwise it's same as before.

.

.

SESEKALI pemuda berambut merah itu menatap sekeliling, seperti mencari sesuatu. Sedikit tergesa-gesa ia melangkah. Dan saat ia melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu yang dikenalinya sebagai teman terdekat Sakura, tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik gadis itu, mengintrogasinya.

"Dimana Sakura?"

Gadis itu terkejut melihat Gaara yang menatapnya tajam. Tak sanggup menjawab, gadis itu hanya meneguk ludahnya sendiri, gugup.

"Aku, tidak tahu. Tapi, tadi ia bersama Neji-senpai, di taman," akhirnya susah payah ia mengeluarkan suara.

Sebersit perasaan tak nyaman membuat Gaara berpikir cemas.

Neji dan Sakura?

Apa ada yang disembunyikan dariku?

Tanpa sepatah kata atau ucapan terima kasih, Gaara pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Kembali berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah.

"Bahkan ia tidak ingat siapa aku," gadis itu bergumam, "selalu Sakura yang ada dipikirannya."

Ia mengambil sebuah benda kotak kecil dari dalam saku roknya.

Haruskah aku melakukan semua ini?

.

.

Bangku putih itu hanya terisi seorang manusia yang tengah terduduk diam, menatap helaian daun mample yang menari di tiup angin di hadapannya.

Maple memang paling indah di musim gugur.

Tapi sayangnya, ini musim semi. Lebih tepatnya, musim semi akan segera berakhir dan berganti menjadi musim panas.

Dua hari lagi, ya?

Ia tersenyum kecut.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menemukan cinta sejatiku sebelum musim semi ini berakhir?

Kenyataannya, ia baru saja patah hati.

Apa nasibku memang sudah ditakdirkan malang seperti ini? Inikah balasan atas kecerobohanku di masa lalu?

Angin khas pengantar musim panas kembali bertiup.

Gadis itu lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit biru yang begitu luas. Mengamati satu per satu awan yang terbentuk di atas sana.

Ternyata Shikamaru benar. Mengamati awan dapat membuat perasaan lebih nyaman.

"Sakura!"

Gadis itu terusik oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Rambut merah itu...

"Mau apa kau, brengsek?"

"Menyelesaikan semua ini."

Gadis itu mendengus, "semuanya memang sudah selesai, Gaara. Dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi."

"Aku bosan seperti ini. Kau selalu ada dalam pikiranku. Kau datang, lalu pergi begitu saja. Tapi itu semua tak lantas membuatmu tak lagi berkutat dalam benakku!"

"Aku tidak peduli, itu urusanmu," gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya, menghentakan kakinya dan berniat untuk pergi—

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Sakura terhenyak mendengar teriakan itu. Ia berbalik. Melihat pemuda itu menatap lurus kepadanya. Dan kata-katanya itu...

"Aku mencintaimu," ulangnya lagi.

Berusaha tak menghiraukan, gadis itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Gaara. Tapi belum tiga langkah, lengan Sakura ditahan Gaara, dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura," bisiknya lirih dalam dekapan.

Debaran ini... Perasaan ini...

Terdiam sejenak sebelum gadis itu membalas pelukan pemuda itu, seerat pelukan Gaara padanya.

Terbaik untukku?

.

.

SEPASANG lavender itu meredup.

Walau sakit, ia tahu pilihannya adalah tepat.

Kau tahu, Sakura, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, di sini. Meski tak bisa berada di sampingmu, melihatmu bahagia, itu sudah cukup bagiku.

Dan kali ini, ia benar-benar rela melepasnya.

Selamat tinggal, cintaku.

.

.

Without a word love leaves me

Without a word love abandons me

Wondering what to say next, my lips were surprised

Because it came without a word

.

.

KEDUA telapak tangan milik pemuda berambut raven itu terkepal kuat.

Ingin sekali ia berlari kesana, menghancurkan semua adegan romantis itu.

Tapi ia tahu, itu hanyalah tindakan bodoh.

Bukankah melihatnya menangis akan membuatmu terluka, Sasuke?

Jadi, biarkan dia menemukan kebahagiaannya.

Onyx milik pemuda itu menutup sejenak, merasakan segala yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya.

Jika ini yang terbaik, tidak apa 'kan?

Perlahan, kepalannya mengendur.

Ini yang terbaik.

Walau tak bisa memilikimu lagi, asalkan kau tersenyum, meski aku harus terluka, aku akan melepasmu bersamanya.

Semoga kau bahagia, cinta pertamaku.

.

.

Without a word, tears starts falling down

Without a word, my heart is broken

Without a word, I waited for love

Without a word, love hurts me.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

.

.

**Wi****thout Words © Park Shin Hye**

.

.

A/N : Ternyata saya tidak bisa menepati perkataan saya untuk menamatkan BEFORE SUNSET di chapter ini. Maafkan saya. Tapi ternyata memang terlalu panjang jika chapter ini adalah penghabisan. Terkesan maksa. Segini saja sudah maksa. :p

Maaf karena plot terasa tergesa-gesa, minim deskripsi. Saya hanya tidak mau fic ini terlalu bertele-tele seperti fic saya yang lain. Maaf jika itu mengecewakan. :)

.

**Pembahasan tentang fic :**

.

_**Adegan Gaara mencium Sakura itu, wajarkah ada di rated T?**_

Hmm, masih wajar 'kan? Saya rasa itu masih termasuk kategori rated T. Atau haruskah saya mengubahnya menjadi rated M?

.

_**Kok kesannya **__**Sakura di sini maruk banget ya? Dan terkesan murahan. Pindah dari cowok satu ke cowok lain.**_

Adu, bukan seperti itu. Maksud saya bukan seperti itu. Memang chapter ini Sakura berinteraksi dengan tiga chara cowok sekaligus, tapi bukan berarti Sakura itu murahan. Yang ingin saya tekankan di sini justru, saya ingin menunjukan sebesar apa rasa sayang yang dimiliki masing-masing cowok itu terhadap Sakura. Sehingga minna-san bisa menilainya sendiri, siapa yang sebenarnya memiliki cinta paling dalam dan tulus untuk Sakura.

Lagipula, sebenarnya Sakura bukannya mudah jatuh cinta. Sejak awal dia memang mencintai Sasuke, tapi setelah mereka putus, Sakura kehilangan rasa itu. Sampai dia menemukan Neji yang ia anggap sebagai malaikat penolong yang akhirnya membuat ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Dan hubungannya dengan Gaara, sebenarnya sejak awal mereka sudah saling tertarik, namun tak mereka sendiri tak mau mengakui hal itu.

Jdi, bukan berarti Sakura itu orang yang senang menjadikan cowok sebagai pelarian loh.

.

_**Konflik sudah selesai?**_

Saya sudah meng-clear-kan konflik satu per satu.

Neji sudah benar-benar ikhlas melepaskan Sakura. Karena sebelumnya Neji memang sempat "melepaskan" Sakura (di chapter 5), tapi dia belum sepenuhnya rela. Tapi kali ini, dengan penuh kesadaran, untuk kebahagian Sakura, dia membiarkan gadis itu lepas darinya.

Begitupun dengan Sasuke. Saya tidak mau dia bersikap egois terus. Jadi saya membuat ia juga menyadari bahwa cinta dan kebahagiaan Sakura bukanlah bersamanya lagi.

Tapi masih ada satu konflik terakhir sebelum kisah ini berakhir. Apa? Temukan jawabannya di chapter terakhir! #plak

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini.

Dan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas dukungan yang diberikan untuk saya selama ini.

Maaf tak sempat membalas review kalian, tapi sungguh, semua itu sangat berarti bagi saya. :D

(Ucapan terima kasih secara khusus di last chapter saja ya. :p)

.

.

See you in the last chapter and others fic.

.

.

**Review?**


End file.
